


Between the Lines

by Gallifrey101



Series: Between the Lines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey101/pseuds/Gallifrey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surviving high school is hard enough. But surviving high school when you have a huge, gay crush on one of the biggest nerds in existence while you're the star of the football team? Now that's just your classic Hollywood movie hell. </p>
<p> A Destiel high school AU told solely through texts, notes, e-mails, journal entries, etc, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! You’re Castiel, right? I’ve been stuck on question eight for at least twenty minutes. Mind helping a guy out?

 

Hello? 

 

Dude, normally when someone passes a note, you write a response and pass it back.

 

**I am not going to help you. Leave me alone.**

 

Okay? Sorry, dude, I just suck at math and I’ve heard you’re smart.

 

**Ask someone else. Again, please leave me alone. I’m asking you nicely.**

 

Sure. Sorry, I guess?

 

**I do not want your apology. Please stop passing me notes. I don’t want to get into any more trouble than I already am.**

 

All right, fine. Don’t get your panties in a twist. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:32 PM)**

Christ, Dean, who pissed in your cheerios? I can see your frown all the way from the Shire.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:35 PM)**

Some asshole in my math class pissed me off. I haven’t really talked to him before, but he’s hot, and I’ve heard he’s smart, you know? So I asked him for help and he acted like I was asking him to blow me in the bathroom or some shit.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:36 PM)**

Were you?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:37 PM)**

Fuck off, Charlie.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:39 PM)**

Okay, okay! You’re no fun. He must’ve really pissed you off, huh? Just who exactly are we talking about here?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:43 PM)**

I don’t know, his name is weird as fuck. Castiel, I think.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:45 PM)**

CASTIEL is the guy that pissed you off!? I sit behind him in History. He’s got to be the shyest and nicest guy I’ve ever met!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:46 PM)**

Then why was he such a jerk to me!?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:50 PM)**

I dunno. Maybe you pissed him off? You CAN be an asshole sometimes. Besides, I’ve heard he’s one of Crowley’s favourite targets. Maybe he thinks you’re out to get him.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:51 PM)**

Yeah, well, he could’ve tried to be less of an asshole.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:53 PM)**

I’ll talk to him in History, okay? See what’s up. Would that get you to stop pouting?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:53 PM)**

DON’T TELL HIM I WAS TALKING ABOUT HIM!!!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:54 PM)**

Jesus, Dean, I wasn’t planning to! I was just gonna slip you into the conversation to see if he starts bitching or something. What’s the big deal?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:55 PM)**

Wait . . . isn’t your ‘secret crush’ that you blab about all the time in your math class?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:55 PM)**

It’s not him, is it?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:00 PM)**

Shit, Dean, I’m so sorry.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(1:01 PM)**

I didn’t even say anything! In fact, I purposely made it sound like I DIDN’T know anything about him!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:02 PM)**

Yeah, but we all know you’re emotionally constipated. Is that why you’re even pissier than usual?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(1:06 PM)**

Yes, Charlie, okay? I’ve been obsessing over him for months and the one time I finally find a way to talk to him, he’s a total dick. Excuse me for being upset.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:08 PM)**

Seriously, Dean, I am really sorry. I’ll figure it out, I promise. You haven’t even talked before. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Don’t sweat it.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(1:09 PM)**

Yeah, yeah, okay. Thanks, Charlie.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:10 PM)**

No problem. And, you know, there is a bright side to all of this.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(1:11 PM)**

And what’s that?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:12 PM)**

I finally get to tell Sam that I figured out your mystery crush!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(1:12 PM)**

I hate you so much.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:15 PM)**

Aw, I love you too, Deanie <3

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:08 PM)**

OH FUCK OH FUCK ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:09 PM)**

What are you talking about? Are you okay? What’s wrong?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:11 PM)**

SO NOT WHAT WE THOUGHT IT WAS. SHIT, I GOTTA GO, BUT I’LL TALK TO YOU LATER.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:12 PM)**

Charlie, what the hell!? You can’t just say shit like that and leave! You’re freaking me out!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:14 PM)**

I’LL TELL YOU AFTER SCHOOL, I PROMISE. I NO LONGER CHOOSE TO ACCEPT THIS MISSION I DECLINE I RETIRE FROM THE WHOLE MEDDLING SPECTRUM. I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER BUT I’M TURNING MY PHONE OFF NOW. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:15 PM)**

Charlie! 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:16 PM)**

Charlie, come on!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:18 PM)**

ANSWER ME!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:27 PM)**

YOU BETTER HAVE AN AMAZING EXPLANATION FOR ME AFTER SCHOOL, YOUNG LADY.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:36 PM)**

Godammit! CHARLIE!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(3:01 PM)**

Okay, Charlie, it’s officially after school. What’s up?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE:**

**(3:02 PM)**

Sorry, Dean, can’t talk, with Dorothy.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(3:02 PM)**

Are. You. Kidding. Me?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:03 PM)**

Nope. Sorry, talk to you later.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(3:04 PM)**

I HOPE YOU DIE.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:05 PM)**

Wow, you’re just full of homicidal tendencies today, aren’t you, Deanie?

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM SAMMY**

**(3:09 PM)**

Walking home today. Staying late for project.

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(3:10 PM)**

Is this a school project or a Jess project?

 

**TEXT FROM SAMMY**

**(3:11 PM)**

I really hope that sounded better in your head.

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(3:11 PM)**

That doesn’t answer my question.

 

**TEXT FROM SAMMY**

**(3:12 PM)**

It’s a SCIENCE project, Dean.

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(3:13 PM)**

What are you studying? Anatomy? 

 

**TEXT FROM SAMMY**

**(3:14 PM)**

You do know that I’m thirteen years old, right?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(3:15 PM)**

Guess that’s why you need to study, huh?

 

**TEXT FROM SAMMY**

**(3:16 PM)**

Wow. Do you just naturally get more obnoxious when I’m not around or is it induced somehow?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(3:18 PM)**

Charlie called me ‘Deanie’ twice today. Trust me; it’s induced. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**[INCOMING MESSAGE]**

**TO: STUDENT BODY**

**FROM: LAWRENCE HIGH ATHLETIC COUNCIL**

**SUBJECT: UPCOMING GAME**

**(05/02/2014, 16:02)**

Dear students,

On behalf of everyone on the Lawrence High Athletic Council, we’d like to take this time to remind you of the upcoming game this Friday at four o’clock in the afternoon. As you know, this will be our first game against Franklin Secondary School this season and we’d like to remind you how much we value your support.

On Friday, please try your best to attend school dressed in our school colours to show spirit for your Lawrence High Lions. Although attendance to the game is not mandatory, your motivation and cheer never fails to liven our players’ attitude. 

Sincerely, 

The Lawrence High Athletic Council

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:07 PM)**

I just got back. Did you call me SEVEN times?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:09 PM)**

Back from what? Exploring fucking Antarctica? Where the hell were you!? I’ve been waiting all day to hear why you went all Mission Impossible on me!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:12 PM)**

I was with Dorothy. I haven’t seen her in a while, okay? Her dad drives her up the walls and she’s usually too stressed to hang. It’s been at least two weeks. I’m sorry for leaving like that, but she needed me.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:14 PM)**

Okay, I get it, it’s fine. But now you gotta tell me what’s going on. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:16 PM)**

Look, I'd rather tell you this in person.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:17 PM)**

Fuck that! You promised you'd tell me after school before you bolted off with your girlfriend!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:17 PM)**

She's not my girlfriend!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:19 PM)**

Okay, fine, whatever. The point is, you promised. I'm not spending twenty minutes driving to your house, just so you can tell me something you should’ve told me over six hours ago. If it's so damn important, why don't you just call me?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:21 PM)**

I'm out of minutes.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:22 PM)**

What? How can you be out of minutes!? You always text! 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:23 PM)**

Usually, but I had a pretty long convo at the beginning of the month, so I'm out.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:24 PM)**

You wasted two hours worth of minutes talking to your girlfriend, didn't you?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:24 PM)**

SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:25 PM)**

CHARLIE! FOCUS!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:26 PM)**

All right, Jesus, Dean. Look, I don’t exactly know how to put this, but I talked to Castiel. Long story short, we were right about him being one of Crowley’s targets.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:26 PM)**

. . .

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:27 PM)**

THAT’S IT!? Are you kidding me!? I mean, yeah, it really sucks, but Crowley picks on everybody! I’ll talk to him and get him to stop. I’m not saying it’s not a big deal, but you made it sound like he was a convicted felon or something! You scared the living shit out of me, Charlie!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:28 PM)**

Well, if you’d let me finish, dickwad, then you’d know that’s not even the half of it. When I said Castiel is one of Crowley’s targets, I meant that he’s his MAIN target.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:29 PM)**

Okaaaaaay. Meaning . . . ?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:30 PM)**

Meaning your whole goddamn team is tormenting him.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:31 PM)**

What? There’s no way! Crowley hates everyone besides Alastair and Azazel. Are you sure it’s the WHOLE team? 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:36 PM)**

Yes, Dean, your entire fucking team. Look, you know Castiel isn’t popular. It’s not like he’s the main topic of gossip around the school, but when he’s mentioned, all anyone has to say about him is that he’s a homo and a nerd. Every member of your team EXCEPT YOU has bullied him at some point. He wouldn’t specify who did what, but he told me it’s verbal and physical. He showed me a bruise the size of a watermelon on his ribs.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:38 PM)**

Since you were the only one who wasn’t bullying him, he just assumed you were gonna perform some sort of grand finale. You know, trick him into helping you and then have some celebratory ‘look what us jocks are capable of’ party.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:40 PM)**

How did I not know this was going on!? I mean, I try to stay away from the team as much as I can, but I still make sure they cut it out whenever I see them beating on a kid. How could I have missed something like this!?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:44 PM)**

I don’t know, Dean. But it’s gotta stop. All I asked was what he thought of the football team and he got all reserved and quiet. I got sort of worried, so I couldn’t stop myself from prodding until he told me. I have never felt so heartbroken in my life. I know I was being weird about it earlier, but I was in shock. Just fix this, okay? I know it’s a lot to ask, but he doesn’t deserve it, Dean.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:45 PM)**

Don’t you think I know that!? Fuck. We have one last practice tomorrow before the big game. I’ll talk to them then. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:45 PM)**

Or brutally murder them.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:45 PM)**

Whichever one is more convenient.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:47 PM)**

Good. But explain yourself to Castiel for me, okay? You know, so he knows that you legitimately like him.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:49 PM)**

Charlie, Sam and you are still the only ones who know I’m bisexual. I’m not ready to come out yet, you know that.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:51 PM)**

Of course I know that, you idiot, neither am I. Just let him in on the fact you’re not actually a douche like the rest of them. That you care and you didn’t know and you’re sorry. You have to do more than just fix your team, Dean. You have to fix HIM. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:52 PM)**

Castiel doesn’t need fixing, Charlie. He needs a friend. And you and me are both gonna supply that. Got it?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:52 PM)**

I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(9:53 PM)**

Good. Now all I have to do is think about what I’m gonna say to him tomorrow.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:54 PM)**

Uh oh. You’re gonna have to express your feelings.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(9:54 PM)**

Well, this is clearly going to go swimmingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S IT FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER! Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it :) Your comments on the last chapter made me all fuzzy inside, so feel free to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Bye for now :)


	3. Chapter 3

February 5th 2014

Dear Castiel,

I don’t think I’ve ever written a formal letter before. I’m pretty sure the last time I actually mailed something was when I sent away for a cereal box prize when I was eight. Sammy broke it but he saved up and got me a new one. He’s an awesome brother. I think you two would get along really well; you’d probably bond over the periodic table or some nerdy crap. Okay, whatever, not the point.

The reason I’m writing a letter to you instead of telling you all of this in person is because ~~I have trouble expressing my feelings~~ I’m chickenshit and don’t seem able to talk to you like a normal person. But, Jesus, can you blame me!? Have you seen your eyes!? God, how can something be that blue!? I get lost in them all the time, fuck, I don’t know if I’ve ever felt this way before and it scares the shit out of me but

 

 

February 5th 2014

Dear Castiel,

Hi. My name is Dean Winchester but you probably know that already. Not like I think everyone should know me because I’m a jock or anything but because my team beat you up and you hate me. Yeah. So . . . that really sucks.  

Sorry if I’m not being sensitive enough. Charlie says if someone threatened to kill me unless I expressed my emotions, they’d immediately kill THEMSELVES to escape the pain of my emotional constipation. Charlie’s pretty violent but she’s nice. I’m glad you talked to her about what happened. I want you to have a friend. Friends. Plural. As in, I’d like to be your friend too. It’d be cool to get to know you. Not just because I have a huge crush on you. Well, mainly because I have a huge crush on you. I mean, I care about you because I have a huge crush on you. So, I want you to be happy. Wait, fuck, did I just say I have a crush on you? Shit, no, I meant

 

 

February 5th 2014

Dear Castiel,

I’ve quickly found that writing a letter to someone isn’t always easy. I guess when you’re sending something to someone you feel comfortable with, words sort of spew out of your mouth before you can stop them. Not that I feel comfortable with you. Wait, no, I mean, I AM comfortable with you but if that makes you uncomfortable, don’t feel pressured to feel comfortable. 

What I mean to say is that you can be yourself with me. I won’t judge you. I just really want to get to know you. I watch you in math all the time - that’s probably why I’m failing - and you’re always so focused. You bite the tip of your pen and squint at the board and your head falls to the side and it’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen, I swear. You’re like a kitten. Fuck, wait, I meant a sophisticated kitten. The ones you see on TV. No, shit I don’t even know where that sentence came from, I’m just vomiting words now. Why do you always manage to make me so flustered? YOU’RE NOT EVEN HERE. Is it because of the way you look at me or the way I look at you? I should probably stop looking at you all the time, it’s creepy. I mean NOT creepy. I’m not looking at you all the time. I don’t stalk you. I’m not a stalker. Like I wouldn’t 

 

 

February 5th 2014

Dear Castiel,

This is the fourth letter I’ve written to you in the past forty minutes. None of them seem to be able to get across what I feel for you. Not that I feel anything for you. I mean, you’re a good guy and all but I don’t have a crush on you. NOT that you’re undesirable, because if you were, I wouldn’t stare at you all the time and GODAMMIT I DON’T HAVE THAT MUCH PAPER

 

 

Lawrence, Kansas

More Detailed Account of My Address

Even More Detail

 

Wednesday, February 5th, 2014

 

Mr. Castiel Novak, Student

Lawrence High School

I Don’t Know the Address of Our School

Here’s a Guess: 197767 Idgaf Boulevard

 

Dear Mr Novak,

This first paragraph will include a friendly opening and will then cut straight to the chase. Hi! This letter is concerning the fact my asshole team beat you up and I didn’t find out until Charlie told me earlier. I hate them for it because I really like you and I think they’re all dicks. 

This next paragraph will include examples to underline my point. My point being that I want you to be happy and I wish this never happened to you. I’m gonna talk to my team at practice tomorrow and get them to stop. I’ll do whatever I can. Also, we should be friends. Examples of why we should be friends? You’re really awesome and I’m sort of obsessed with you and yeah. That’s pretty much it. Examples of how sorry I am about my team? Well, no one deserves that. I’m so sorry it had to happen to you. I’ll get them to stop, I promise. Shit, I said that already.

Fuck it, this letter is going nowhere, I’m looking at a fucking wikiHow article, motherfuc

 

 

February 5th 2014

Dear Castiel,

Hi. I know you don’t know me too well, but my name is Dean Winchester. I’m the quarterback of the football team. I talked to you briefly a while ago and acted like a dick. So, for that alone, I’m sorry.

I’m pretty good friends with Charlie Bradbury. She sits behind you in History. ~~I only know that because she told me by the way, I’m not stalking you or anything.~~ She told me about what the team has been doing to you and I just wanted to tell you that I am so fucking sorry. ~~Crap, does swearing offend you? Shit, I never thought of that. I’ll stop. Sorry.~~

I doubt this will help anything, but I wanted to tell you I didn’t know what the team was doing to you. Honestly, I think they’re all assholes and try to stay away from them as much as possible. So I had no idea that they were ~~putting you through so much bullshit~~ treating you so horribly. I really hope you’re okay, because you don’t deserve anything they’re doing to you. You’re a really sweet and kind person and I wish my teammates were mature enough to see that.

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I’m going to talk to them. I won’t mention we’ve talked or anything so they won’t bother you more, but I’m going to get them to lay off you. I promise.

And, maybe, if you can forgive me for being so stupid and not realizing what was going on, we could get to know each other? I don’t want any assholes to bother you again and I really think you’re a wonderful person. Sorry, I don’t mean to make this a plea for friendship, I just think you’re amazing and might like a friend.

That’s it, I guess. Again, I’m sorry for everything that’s happened. I don’t know how to end a letter because I never write any. So, thanks for reading.

From, 

Dean

 

PS: Sorry about all the ~~shit~~ stuff that’s crossed out. I ran out of paper.

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:20 PM)**

So, did you talk to him?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:24 PM)**

Um . . . define ‘talk to him.’

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:25 PM)**

You either made words come out of your mouth or you didn’t. Which is it, Winchester?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:31 PM)**

. . . Didn’t.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:33 PM)**

Dammit, Dean! I’m so tired of you and your stupid ‘I’m too manly to have feelings’ bullshit! I’m absolutely sick of it! I can’t believe you didn’t even talk to him! After all the shit he’s been through, you don’t even say a brief ‘sorry’? What the hell is wrong with you!?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:35 PM)**

Wow, tell me how you really feel.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:36 PM)**

I WILL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I can’t believe you would do that to someone as sweet as Castiel!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:37 PM)**

Calm down! All I meant was that I didn’t talk to him directly! I left a note in his locker, okay? Everything’s fine. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:38 PM)**

. . . Sorry, what?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:40 PM)**

Well, you know I’m not good with feelings. So I put a note in his locker instead. Just to apologize, say that he didn’t deserve it, that he’s better than them, that we should get to know each other, be friends, etc, etc. You know, the basic stuff.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:43 PM)**

Okay, let me get this straight. You’re telling me you wrote a letter to the guy you’ve been crushing on for MONTHS to tell him he’s a good person - so good, he’s better than every guy on your team, apparently - and that YOU WANT TO GET TO KNOW HIM BETTER? AKA, the oldest line in the book?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:46 PM)**

Well, when you put it like that . . . 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:47 PM)**

OH MY GOD, DEAN, THAT IS SO ADORABLE!!! XD What, did you spray cologne on it too!? 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:48 PM)**

I wrote him a damn letter, Charlie, not a proposal! And what’s with the smiley face? I thought you said we were too sophisticated for those.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:49 PM)**

Times of extreme adorableness call for extreme measures, my friend! I couldn’t help myself!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:50 PM)**

You think this is adorable? I leave him a note apologizing about my team beating him up and you find it ROMANTIC?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:51 PM)**

Oh, please. You probably used half the note to apologize and talked about his eyes for the rest of it. Admit it, Dean, you left Castiel a LOVE LETTER.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:52 PM)**

It was an apology note.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:52 PM)**

It was a love letter.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:53 PM)**

No, it was an apology note.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:53 PM)**

No, it was a love letter.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:54 PM)**

Apology note.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:54 PM)**

Love letter.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:55 PM)**

Apology note.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:55 PM)**

Love letter.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:56 PM)**

APOLOGY NOTE.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:56 PM)**

LOVE LETTER.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:57 PM)**

Charlie, shut the hell up, or I am NEVER letting you borrow any of my Doctor Who seasons AGAIN!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:58 PM)**

Fine, you big baby. I’ll stop bugging you about it. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:59 PM)**

Finally. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to eat my lunch like a normal person does. You know, instead of texting their best friend when they’re six feet away? You should try it sometime - might do you some good.

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:00 PM)**

SAM SAM OMFG I FOUND OUT WHO DEAN’S SECRET CRUSH IS YESTERDAY IT’S THIS GUY IN HIS MATH CLASS (HIS NAME’S CASTIEL) AND DEAN IS OBSESSED WITH HIM AND HE LEFT HIM A LOVE LETTER IN HIS LOCKER AND I’M SO EXCITED!!!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(1:00 PM)**

For real? I’m probably going to get my phone taken away for texting you, so you better be telling the truth.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:01 PM)**

Would I lie about something like this!?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(1:01 PM)**

Yes.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:02 PM)**

Okay, yeah, but I’m not! Here, check it out.

**ATTACHED: myconvowithdean.jpg**

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(1:03 PM)**

Oh my God, Charlie, I just got sent out into the hall for causing a disturbance because I couldn’t stop laughing.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:04 PM)**

Then will you please do your sacred duty as a little brother and go bug the living shit out of him? I promised him I’d stop, but I didn’t say anything about making YOU to do it for me.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(1:05 PM)**

He’s gonna kill us one day, you know that?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:06 PM)**

Obviously. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:06 PM)**

So, are you gonna bug him or not?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(1:07 PM)**

Yeah, I think I can spare some time for a worthy cause. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM SAMMY**

**(1:08 PM)**

So, when’s the wedding?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(1:08 PM)**

What?

 

**TEXT FROM SAMMY**

**(1:09 PM)**

Sorry, I was under the impression that a proposal has taken place.

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(1:09 PM)**

Have you been talking to Charlie?

 

**TEXT FROM SAMMY**

**(1:10 PM)**

If I go into your room, what do you think the chances are that I’ll find at least twenty rough drafts exclusively about his ass?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(1:11 PM)**

I. AM GOING. TO KILL HER. 

 

**TEXT FROM SAMMY**

**(1:11 PM)**

Is that a yes?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(1:12 PM)**

Keep talking and Dad will be scraping your remains out of the garbage disposal.

 

**TEXT FROM SAMMY**

**(1:13 PM)**

Aw, don’t be such a party pooper! No one likes a serial killer, Dean! 

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(1:14 PM)**

Whatever. Just get back to class and have fun seducing Jess.

 

**TEXT FROM SAMMY**

**(1:15 PM)**

Thanks, I will! I’ll just leave an apology note in her locker and she’ll fall right into my arms. Seems to be working for you, right?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(1:16 PM)**

I’m going to MURDER you. They’ll never find your remains.

 

**TEXT FROM SAMMY**

**(1:17 PM)**

Maybe you should give them to Castiel as a peace offering.

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(1:18 PM)**

I’ll bury you beside Charlie. That way, the two of you can enjoy Hell together.

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(4:38 PM)**

Charlie? You thhere?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(4:39 PM)**

That depends: has Sam been doing his sacred duty as a little brother or do I need to let him torture you a little more?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(4:40 PM)**

Charlie, I need heelp. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(4:41 PM)**

Uh, okay. What’s up? Did something happen?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(4:42 PM)**

I fuckked up. Are you sttill here? Shhit, I ccan’t stop tremmbling.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(4:42 PM)**

Dean, what’s wrong? Where are you?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(4:44 PM)**

I tried taalking to my team. Told thhem to lay off, you kknow? Thhreatened them and everything. Like ussual. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(4:44 PM)**

Dean, what happened?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(4:47 PM)**

I don’t kknow. Crrowley started askinng why I cared. I madde up some bullshit, but he ddin’t buy it. Assked me if I was a homo, a queer. Gott the whole teeam against me. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(4:47 PM)**

Shit.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(4:51 PM)**

I tried getting the ssubjet back to Castiel, but theey wouldn’t budge. I don’t know iff I impacted them at all or if they’re gonna ffocus on me now, but I’ll be on the lookout. I wouldn’t really care if they called me anyything else. It’s just that rummors spread fast here. I’m not rready to come outt yet. I can’t. I’m just ttryiing to do what my daad wants me too. If he fiinds out . . .

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(4:52 PM)**

Shit, Dean, I know. It’s okay, this sort of thing has happened before, remember? Meet me in the library and we’ll figure it out. I promise.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(4:53 PM)**

Thanks, Charlie. You’re the best.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(4:54 PM)**

Hey, what kind of queen would I be if I didn’t take care of my subjects?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(4:55 PM)**

I thought you were over your Moondoor phase.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(4:56 PM)**

A queen never abandons her kingdom. Now come here. I have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter! I really love writing this, so hopefully you guys want to see more, since there's no way I'm stopping. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos! It always makes my day :3


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday, February 6th, 2014

 

Dear Journal,

This week has been odd, to say the least.

Monday was usual, in it’s own way. Crowley, Azazel, and Alastair cornered me in one of the Men’s Washrooms and ‘beat some sense into me.’ What sense it was intended to be, I’m not quite sure. I remain as informed as I once was, except now I am even more aware of how far Crowley’s minions have their heads stuck up their asses.

On another note, Charlie Bradbury is teaching me how to use vulgar insults and idioms. I’m enjoying our time together. 

Tuesday was the same, albeit a bit stranger. Raphael, Uriel, Zachariah, and Samandriel accused me of being ‘a queer’ on my walk home after school. I am still confused as to how they made this accusation. While it is true that I am gay, I have never made any sexual advances at anyone of any gender, and remain a virgin whom has also never been kissed. Perhaps it is simply an insult they like to fall back on. Either way, it’s irritating.

Raphael requested Samandriel ‘teach me a lesson’ and that’s when things got strange. The boy looked reluctant and although he managed to bruise my cheek, he apologized profusely while the others were out of earshot. I believe he is being pressured into bullying me, as I suspect much of the team is. Nevertheless, I still view them all as idiots. 

Wednesday was, as Charlie frequently says, ‘a clusterfuck.’ In my second period math class, Dean Winchester passed me a note. I believe I’ve mentioned Dean Winchester somewhere in a past entry. He is the only member of the football team who has not bullied me in any way. He’s quite nice to look at, actually. His eyes are a beautiful green, like an intricate string of vines you’d find in a forest. 

Sorry, that’s besides the point.

I’ve noticed that he’s been staring at me for months now. I suspected he was plotting some sort of elaborate prank that he could boast to his teammates about. Needless to say, when he asked me for help on a math question, I was suspicious. I told him to leave me alone and after some insistence, he did. It was surprisingly easier than I thought it would be.

Later, in History, Charlie questioned me about the football team. After some coaxing, I reluctantly told her what they’ve been doing to me and showed her the bruise Alastair gave me on Monday. She looked upset. I tried to assure her that it was an every day occurrence I’d grown used to, but she got angry and told me she’d fix it whether I liked it or not. She then angrily pressed buttons on her phone for about ten minutes before consoling me for the rest of the period. I’m not sure if that means that I’m finally getting a friend, but I hope so. I admittedly find her presence very comforting, although I’m not quite sure how long she’ll want to put up with me. Everyone seems to get tired of me at some point.

Speaking of which, Michael has been too occupied with Lucifer this week to pay any attention to me at all. In this sense, it’s been a good few days. 

Moving onto a new topic, I’d like to talk about Thursday. Although the week isn’t over, I felt the need to write about today, as it has been the most unique day I’ve had since before I can remember.

Everything started out normal. I expected Dean to bother me in math class, but he didn’t. He simply kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye and looking away every time I so much as flinched. I found it different than the way he normally looks at me. Usually, he just stares at me every few minutes before looking away. He seemed much more anxious today. I’m still not sure why.

During period four, I went to get my lunch out of my locker and was surprised to see a piece of paper fall by my feet. I expected it to be a note from someone on the football team, either threatening me or insulting me in any way they see fit. Although it WAS a note from someone on the team, it was definitely not who I was expecting. 

Dean Winchester wrote me a letter. A fantastic, adorable letter. It wasn’t very well written and was filled with sentences he’d crossed out, but it was wonderful. He apologized for his team’s actions and told me how much he hates them. He told me he’s going to talk to them and try to get them to stop. Personally, I don’t think it will work, but the sentiment is still there. He also complemented me various times and said he’d like to get to know me. I’m very excited and my stomach has been feeling strange and light for almost the entire day. 

Anyway, I suppose that’s it for this entry. Tomorrow, I am going to attempt to talk to him. Perhaps my social awkwardness won’t affect me for once and I’ll be able to carry out a normal conversation.

As for my final thoughts, I believe, as Gabriel would say, I have ‘a crush.’

And, as Charlie would say, I also believe ‘I’m fucked.’ 

\- Castiel

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**[INCOMING MESSAGE]**

**TO: CASSIE**

**FROM: GABRIEL**

**SUBJECT: HI BRO**

**(06/02/2014, 19:23)**

 

Cassie! :D

Dude, I haven’t talked to you in forever! Which, okay, my fault, but the point still stands. I miss you, little brother.

How’s school? Any more bullies? I know you said it was just that one time, but I wanted to make sure you’re okay. Douchebags don’t always just leave you alone, you know? Just say the word and you’ll be hearing the missing persons report on the six o’clock news.

Ooh, and what about friends? You never tell me about your social life! Do you have a boyfriend yet? Am I still the only one that knows your gay? Oh, wait, no, you told Balt, right? How’s the closet this time of year?

I’m serious though, buddy. Drop me a line, come visit me, DO SOMETHING!

All right, I’ll leave you to your studies now, but I expect a reply ASAP! I MEAN IT!

~ Gabriel

PS: Mike and Luce are treating you okay, right? Any problems?

 

**[OUTGOING MESSAGE]**

**TO: GABRIEL**

**FROM: CASSIE**

**SUBJECT: RE: HI BRO**

**(06/02/2014, 19:54)**

 

Dear Gabriel,

Hello, Gabriel. I talked to you about a month ago. That hardly qualifies as forever, but I can understand the sentiment. I miss you too.

School is all right. My grades are up to par, I believe. Michael hasn’t complained. And, no, no bullies. As I told you before, the bruise you saw was from an arrogant football player that I accidentally ran into in the hall. He was ignorant and stupid and acted in violence. It only happened once. I’m fine, I promise. What about you? How are your studies?

As for friends, I remain social with a small group of classmates. We have study groups and go to movies and do other things teenagers like to do. We’re with each other all the time. However, I think I may have also made two new friends. Charlie Bradbury and her friend, Dean Winchester, have been very nice to me recently. I think I’ll be getting to know them very soon.

No, I do not have a boyfriend and the closet is cloudy with a chance of shut the hell up, thank you very much. Also, I very much doubt Balthazar appreciates your nicknames for him. Do I need to remind you how scary our cousin can be? 

Michael and Lucifer are a little occupied with their own problems at the moment, but they’re still taking excellent care of me. As I said before, everything is fine. You do not need to send Balthazar to check up on me, nor do you need to come here yourself. I would like to visit sometime soon, however, when you’re not busy. I believe that staying in a college dorm would be beneficial to me. Plus, I really do miss you.

\- Castiel

 

**[INCOMING MESSAGE]**

**TO: CASSIE**

**FROM: GABRIEL**

**SUBJECT: RE: HI BRO**

**(06/02/2014, 20:03)**

 

If you miss me so much, PACK YOUR BAGS AND VISIT ME, CHUCKLEHEAD! Bring your friends that you’re apparently so close with. On second thought, bring Mister Dean Winchester. You said he’s been nice to you recently, huh? Think he wants to ride the Cassie Express? ;)

As for me, school is lame. I’m getting good grades and everything, but mostly, it’s boring. On the bright side, I’ve messed with too many people to count and it’s always hilarious. You could be my sidekick, you know. 

By the way, do you think you could learn how to text? E-mailing is great and all, but texting is so. _Much_. **_EASIER_. ** I mean, you have a cellphone. What are you using it for if you’re just e-mailing me all the time? I can’t see you being addicted to Flappy Bird. 

~ Gabriel

 

**[OUTGOING MESSAGE]**

**TO: GABRIEL**

**FROM: CASSIE**

**SUBJECT: RE: HI BRO**

**(06/02/2014, 20:12)**

 

Dear Gabriel,

I know how to text, I just find it difficult and tedious. Writing e-mails, on the other hand, is much easier and saves time. Besides, you’re the one who forced me to purchase a cellphone. I’ve never found it helpful, nor do I know what a ‘Flappy Bird’ is. 

I really will try to visit you as soon as I can. Perhaps during March Break. 

\- Castiel

PS: I assume the ‘Cassie Express’ is something vulgar. Please do not mention it again.

 

**[INCOMING MESSAGE]**

**TO: CASSIE**

**FROM: GABRIEL**

**SUBJECT: RE: HI BRO**

**(06/02/2014, 20:16)**

 

Yeah, yeah. I’ll believe you can text when I see it, pal. As for March Break, that sounds great! Just call an hour or so before you come so I can get rid of all the college shenanigans clogging up my room ;) 

Really, though, Cassie, on a serious note, you _are_ okay, right? I know Mike and Luce can be difficult to get along with and now that you’re alone with them, I’m pretty worried about you. You know that if anything happened, either at school or at home, I’d drop everything here and come get you, right? College was a pipe dream, anyway. I’d take you in and forget I ever went here, if you needed me. Just say the word and I’ll be done with college for good. 

~ Gabriel

 

**[OUTGOING MESSAGE]**

**TO: GABRIEL**

**FROM: CASSIE**

**SUBJECT: RE: HI BRO**

**(06/02/2014, 20:32)**

 

Dear Gabriel,

I know how willing you are to leave school behind for me, but there is no need. Everything is fine. Michael and Lucifer are treating me decently, school is great, I am not being bullied, and I have many friends - there is _no reason_ for you to drop out. I’m perfectly fine and I enjoy my life here. The only issue is that I haven’t visited you since Summer and we’ll fix that.

Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you soon. I love you.

\- Castiel

 

**[INCOMING MESSAGE]**

**TO: CASSIE**

**FROM: GABRIEL**

**SUBJECT: RE: HI BRO**

**(06/02/2014, 20:37)**

 

Love you too, little bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG TO WRITE IN CASTIEL'S POV YOU HAVE NO IDEA! THANK THE LORD.
> 
> Also, I have one more chapter to write before I won't be posting as regularly, since I only have this planned out to a certain point. Oh well. Writing is a journey or some other metaphorical crap.
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment or kudos as you see fit, as they always make my day! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello.**

 

Hey.

 

**I received your letter.**

 

Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that.

 

**Sorry for what?**

 

I don’t know. A lot of things. My team, my ignorance, leaving a letter in your locker. Kind of weird, right?

 

**I don’t think so. I found it very sweet.**

 

Cool. That’s good. I’m glad. Yeah. So, uh . . . what’s up?

 

**The sky.**

 

Yeah, dude, I know that ;) I mean, you know, what’s going on? How are you?

 

**Fine. Do you still need help with question eight?**

 

What do you mean? Oh, wait, you mean the thing I asked you about on Wednesday? Nah, I’m good. Sammy helped me out with that. Freakin’ boy genius. 

 

**Sammy?**

 

Oh, my little brother. He’s way too smart for his own good. A bunch of teachers have told him he could skip a few grades but he won’t. I’m 90% sure it’s because of this girl he has a crush on. 

 

**You seem to be very close with your brother.**

 

Yeah, definitely. You two would get along, I think. I mean, you’re a genius too, right?

 

**I don’t know about that.**

 

Please. You don’t have to be modest. I’ve seen how fast you finish tests. You just don’t show it. You keep it at your desk until someone else hands theirs in so you don’t get called out on it. You, Castiel, are a smarty pants. 

 

**I am not a smarty pants.**

 

You so are. 

 

**Fine. But you are a smarty pants also.**

 

I am NOT a smarty pants.

 

**I see your pants and they are of the smarty variety.**

 

Dude, have you SEEN my grades!? I’m failing this class, you know.

 

**I find that hard to believe.**

 

It’s true!

 

**Well, if you’d like, I could tutor you.**

 

For real?

 

**Yes, but only if you want to. I don’t want you to feel pressured.**

 

No, man, that’d be great. You sure you're cool with it?

 

**Of course.**

 

Awesome! Maybe we could get together on the weekend. My number is 555 869 1207. Text me whenever, okay? 

 

**Right. Texting. I can text. I will do that. Oh, and Dean?**

 

Yeah?

 

**Thank you. For the letter and for being so kind to me.**

 

Of course. I wish I could do more. I talked to my team, by the way. I don’t know how well they took it, but if they give you anymore trouble, just call me and I’ll take care of it, okay?

 

**You’ve already done so much.**

 

Bullshit. I could do a lot more. Text me and I’ll be there. I mean it. 

 

**Thank you, Dean. It’s nice to be able to talk to you.**

 

Yeah. You too, man. We should probably stop passing notes now, we might get in trouble. You cool with texting from now on?

 

**Yes. I’m fine with that. I can text. I will text you later, Dean. I’m good at it.**

 

Okay. Talk to you later, smarty pants. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(11:06 AM)**

OH MY GOD, CHARLIE, OH MY GOOD GOD.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(11:07 AM)**

What? What is it? Are you okay?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(11:08 AM)**

I’m fine, it’s just . . . I talked to Castiel.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(11:09 AM)**

Holy crap, you actually TALKED to him!? 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(11:10 AM)**

Well, through notes, but same deal. Shit, Charlie, I am so fucking screwed. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(11:11 AM)**

Oh my God. PLEASE don’t tell me you managed to somehow make things worse.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(11:15 AM)**

What? No! Look, I’ve been crushing on the guy for months, okay? I never actually talked to him but I said hi to him a few times and stared at him in class. You know, stuff like that. I always loved how sincere he was and how kind he was to everybody (which was a lot of the reason I was so upset on Wednesday) and how sweet and smart he was. But I never actually had a conversation with him until today.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(11:17 AM)**

Okay. So how was it?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(11:23 AM)**

It. Was. Amazing. He’s freaking hilarious and adorable and so completely oblivious in a way that makes him even cuter and we joked and possibly did something that could be considered flirting and I let it slip I was failing so he said he could tutor me and I gave him my number and now I’m waiting for him to text and God, I’ve never felt this way before. I’m scared shitless.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(11:24 AM)**

YOU GAVE HIM YOUR PHONE NUMBER!?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(11:25 AM)**

That’s what you got out of that whole rant?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(11:28 AM)**

Look, Dean, it’s obvious you’ve been in love with the guy for months. You wouldn’t shut up about him and it was clear to both me AND Sam this wasn’t some normal crush. I’m way past the fact that you want his babies. What I want to focus on now, is how you GAVE HIM YOUR GODDAMN PHONE NUMBER WITHOUT REVEALING THAT YOU ARE A FLAMING HOMOSEXUAL. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(11:30 AM)**

Jesus, Charlie, could you be serious for once!? I’m trying to tell you that I really like the guy. I’ve never felt like this before and it scares me. I don’t know what to do.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(11:32 AM)**

You either ask the guy out and live happily ever after or you keep your mouth shut and sulk about it for years to come. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(11:33 AM)**

Are you kidding me? It’s not that easy!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(11:37 AM)**

It is SO that easy! You don’t need to be scared of your own emotions, Dean. You just need to learn how to deal with them in your own way. You do whatever makes you comfortable now, whether that’s being Castiel’s friend or something more. Then you see how you feel down the line and by that time, you should have learned how to handle your own emotions a lot better than you’re handling them now. Stop making this complicated.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(11:39 AM)**

I’m not making this complicated! How do you know all this shit!?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(11:40 AM)**

It’s just common sense. The only people who don’t know this stuff are living in a 90s sitcom. I swear to God, being friends with you is like being in an episode of Friends. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(11:41 AM)**

HOW!?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(11:42 AM)**

Please, Dean, you KNOW you're a walking cliché.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(11:43 AM)**

I have no idea what you're talking about.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(11:48 AM)**

Oh, COME ON! You're obsessed with all things nerdy and make obscure pop culture references every chance you can get. Unfortunately, you were cursed with stunning good looks and amazing athletic powers and were forced to embrace the stereotypical high school jock. Because of this, you have to hide the fact you're a closeted nerd AND a closeted bisexual by hanging out with your amazing lesbian best friend, Charlie (who is ALSO closeted) so people assume you're dating. DUDE, YOUR LIFE IS BASICALLY THE CHEESIEST SITCOM IN EXISTENCE.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(11:49 AM)**

AT LEAST IT'S NOT GLEE!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(11:50 AM)**

Whatever. You need a theme song, my friend.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(11:50 AM)**

Charlie, don't you dare!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(11:56 AM)**

Oh my God, no, come back.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:07 PM)**

You're writing one, aren't you? 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(12:16 PM)**

I hate you so much.

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:26 PM)**

I HAVE AN URGENT UPDATE ON FEATHERS AND BISON.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:26 PM)**

Wut.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:27 PM)**

Castiel and Dean! I gave them code names.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:28 PM)**

Oh my God, Charlie, I am NOT using code names with you. I know you and Dean are the most immature sixteen-year-olds on the planet, but I happen not to be. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:31 PM)**

Of course you're not an immature sixteen-year-old, you're thirteen, you weirdo. You're a different brand of immature. The prepubescent kind. The type that thinks he's above code names but desires them deep down. You don't have to be ashamed of who you are, Sam. Embrace it.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:32 PM)**

Can you at least tell me why we’re apparently calling them ‘Feathers’ and ‘Bison’?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:36 PM)**

Well, Castiel is Feathers because he tilts his head to the side like a bird and always looks like he has his 'feathers rumpled' - plus Castiel is an angel name and angels have wings - and Dean is Bison because he's bi and he's all big and tall and mean-looking when in reality he's just a lazy softie - EXACTLY like a bison! 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:37 PM)**

Why am I friends with you?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:37 PM)**

Because I'm your brother's best friend and you're like the little brother I never wanted. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:38 PM)**

Also, you had the cutest little crush on me when you were eight.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:38 PM)**

YOU PROMISED YOU’D STOP BRINGING THAT UP.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:39 PM)**

But Sammy! You brought me dead flowers! It was adorable!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:39 PM)**

CHARLIE.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:45 PM)**

You even gave me one of those little ‘do you like me’ notes, with the checkboxes and everything! I mean, that’s what made me come out to your brother. I felt so guilty. I asked Dean how I should tell you that I only got crushes on girls and he was confused because he liked girls AND guys and he thought that’s what everyone felt. We came out to each other because of you, Sam. YOU MADE US REALIZE OUR FULL HOMOSEXUAL POTENTIAL. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:46 PM)**

PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP TALKING, I’VE TOLD YOU I DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:47 PM)**

Who’s the mature thirteen-year-old again?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:48 PM)**

If you stop bringing it up, I’ll use the damn code names.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:49 PM)**

I thought you might say that. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:49 PM)**

Charlie Bradbury: Converting people one humiliation at a time.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:50 PM)**

Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what’s the update?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:51 PM)**

They were passing notes to each other. Feathers offered to tutor Bison and Bison gave him his phone number and he’s waiting for him to text.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:52 PM)**

Oh my God.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:53 PM)**

Yup. I bet you ten bucks Bison’s gonna be staring at his phone all weekend.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:54 PM)**

I’m not gonna blow ten bucks betting against something I already know is going to happen. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:55 PM)**

Fair enough. But text me if there are any more updates this weekend, okay? You’re the one who lives with him. I’m trusting you, Sam.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:56 PM)**

Will do, Commander.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:57 PM)**

Thanks. And, hey, maybe when this is all over, we can focus on getting you and Jess together.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:58 PM)**

We’ll see.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:59 PM)**

Come on, Sammy! Where’s the enthusiasm? I already have your code names! Moose and Smurfette together forever!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(1:00 PM)**

You’re pushing it, Charlie.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:01 PM)**

I thought the reason you had a crush on me was because of my unabashed invasion of other people’s personal lives.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(1:02 PM)**

No, I had a crush on you because your hair reminded me of a tomato and that fascinated me as an eight-year-old. Now can I get back to class please?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:03 PM)**

Fine. But please inform me if you are ever again attracted to someone that reminds you of a vegetable. I am now questioning your mental state.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(1:05 PM)**

You won’t shut up about a crush a little boy had on you five years ago and _I’m_ the one with questionable mental state?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:08 PM)**

. . . Touché. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:00 PM)**

I invited Castiel to your game, okay, goodbye now.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:00 PM)**

You did WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL, CHARLIE!?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:01 PM)**

I believe I said, “goodbye.” As in, “Goodbye, Dean, I’m hanging up now.”

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:01 PM)**

This is texting, you can’t hang up! I can still send you messages, you tool! 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:03 PM)**

Yes, but what has this generation come to if everyone is texting all the time? We should try talking instead. Oh, but DARN, I don’t have any minutes left! Oh well, I guess I’ll talk to you later.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:04 PM)**

You don’t get to talk to me later until you tell me what happened! Why did you invite him!? Mission Cover-Up is tonight! I don’t want him to see that!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:05 PM)**

See, code names ARE useful! If anyone stole your phone, no one would know what’s going on except us. Suck that, Sam.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:05 PM)**

CHARLIE!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:09 PM)**

Okay, okay, I’m sorry! He mentioned that he didn’t have anything to do tonight and I felt bad, so I said we could hang out. But then I remembered Mission Cover-Up and I said, “Oh, wait, shit, Dean’s game is tonight, I can’t.” And he just sort of nodded and looked upset and I realized it sounded like I made up some lame-ass excuse to ditch him so I invited him. I had to, Dean!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:10 PM)**

But he’s gonna see!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:11 PM)**

No, it’s okay! I realized I messed up when I told him, so I convinced him to leave before halftime. No harm done!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:12 PM)**

Are you POSITIVE he said he’ll only stay for the first half?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:14 PM)**

100%. He said his brother is pretty strict, so he’ll probably only stay for a few minutes anyway. Don’t worry, he won’t see.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:15 PM)**

But he’ll see me play! It’s gonna mess up my game! He gives me butterflies, okay!? 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:15 PM)**

Awwwwww!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:16 PM)**

THIS IS NOT AN, “AWWWWWW” SITUATION! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! FIX IT!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:18 PM)**

It’s too late now. I’ll make sure he’s gone before halftime, but he’s gonna be watching you run around in tight pants for at least half an hour, Winchester. Deal with it. Hanging up now. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:19 PM)**

For the love of God, you CANNOT hang up while you’re texting!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:25 PM)**

Charlie! I know you’re still there and you’re STILL getting these messages!

 

**TEXT FORM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:34 PM)**

Charlie, come on!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:42 PM)**

Why do you keep doing this to me!?

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(4:25 PM)**

Commencing Operation Cover-Up. Are you in position?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(4:25 PM)**

Position confirmed. Waving to you as we speak.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(4:26 PM)**

You sure you wanna go through with this?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(4:27 PM)**

A queen’s gotta take care of her subjects. Besides, it’ll probably help me out too. I’m still up for it if you are.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(4:28 PM)**

All right. Positions confirmed. Operation Cover-Up is a go. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(4:29 PM)**

Wonderful. Let’s get this over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mixups with notifications - I had a lot of difficulty posting this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, what could Mission Cover-Up possibly be? Will we ever find out!? Tune in next time for Between the Lines!
> 
> Seriously, though, every time you leave kudos or a comment it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Feel free!


	6. Chapter 6

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(4:37 PM)**

Well, looks like Operation Cover-Up was a success.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(4:38 PM)**

Yeah, but at what cost?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(4:39 PM)**

Tell me about it. I think I’ll go vomit now.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(4:40 PM)**

Enjoy yourself. I gotta go back on the field. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:23 PM)**

Never again.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:25 PM)**

How you holding up?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:26 PM)**

Everyone on my team is asking me how long I've been 'getting' with you. I feel dirty.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:27 PM)**

AT LEAST YOU ACTUALLY LIKE KISSING THE OPPOSITE SEX!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:28 PM)**

Yeah, but I don't like kissing someone who's basically my fucking sister. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:30 PM)**

You know, you could say thanks. I mean, I know it wasn't pleasant, but at least we're certified heteros now.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:33 PM)**

I know, Charlie, I'm sorry. I really do appreciate it. It's just . . . ew.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:34 PM)**

Yeah, I know. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:36 PM)**

Want me to get a picture of Sam's face when I tell him we kissed?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:37 PM)**

Sure.  

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:37 PM)**

Hey, are you okay? You don’t seem to be in your normal banter spirit. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:38 PM)**

Do you know how hard of a time I had explaining this to Dorothy so she wouldn't get jealous? Especially without letting her know you're bi?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:38 PM)**

I KNEW SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:39 PM)**

Dean.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:39 PM)**

Sorry. Go ahead.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE  
**

**(5:42 PM)**

It wasn’t just you. There were a lot of rumors about how close we were. Other people were getting pretty suspicious too. I didn’t really know what to do. When you told me about your team, I sort of saw a golden opportunity. I had to tell her someone called me a dyke so she’d be convinced this would be the right thing to do. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:42 PM)**

I think she’s mad.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:43 PM)**

. . . Like withholding sex mad or break up mad?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:44 PM)**

Take a guess, Winchester.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:45 PM)**

Break up? 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:46 PM)**

She hasn’t said it explicitly, but yeah. I think so. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:47 PM)**

And that’s why you’re so upset?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:47 PM)**

Why, is there a problem with that?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:50 PM)**

What? No! Look, I don’t want you to go on one of those ‘insensitive jerk’ rants again, but you don’t really have a history of caring about relationships. I mean, you fooled around with Bela for a week and Pam for two and had that one weekend with Gilda, but none of those ever went anywhere. You said you didn’t want a relationship. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:51 PM)**

I’m sixteen, I don’t need one.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:52 PM)**

Yeah, I know, that’s fine. I’m just wondering why you’re so upset about her.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:55 PM)**

I don’t know. I just am. I’ve been thinking about it and us for a while and I’m just really confused and she makes me feel weird and . . . whatever. Screw it. Never mind. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:56 PM)**

Dude, you’ve been letting me drone on about Cas for months! Why didn’t you say anything? How long have you been seeing her?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:58 PM)**

Since October.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:58 PM)**

It’s February.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:59 PM)**

Yeah, I know. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(6:00 PM)**

You’ve been dating her for five months and you didn’t tell me!? I’ve only been teasing you for a few weeks! What the hell, Charlie? I’m your best friend!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:01 PM)**

I know. I’m sorry. I’ll talk to you later.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(6:03 PM)**

Don’t go! Look, I’m not mad at you or anything, I’m just confused. Where did this come from? You gotta talk to me, Charlie. Just because you look after me all the time doesn’t mean I can’t look after you. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:03 PM)**

You already take on too much. It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to talk, okay?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(6:05 PM)**

I just want to help you. I’m sorry I didn’t realize what was going on, but I’m here now. Tell me about her.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:06 PM)**

Later, okay? I mean it, Dean. I just need some time to try to figure this out. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(6:06 PM)**

Okay, but you’ll call me if you need me, right?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:08 PM)**

Yeah, sure.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(6:08 PM)**

Charlie, promise me.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(6:12 PM)**

Charlie?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(6:16 PM)**

Fuck. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:32 PM)**

Hey.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:34 PM)**

Hey, Sam, what’s up?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:35 PM)**

I was just wondering if everything between you and Dean is okay.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:35 PM)**

Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:37 PM)**

Because he’s being all mopey and he’s not eagerly awaiting Castiel’s text like he should be. He just looks like a depressed manatee.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:38 PM)**

Why a manatee?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:39 PM)**

Because manatees always have these exaggerated pouty faces. No matter how happy they are, they’ll always look at you like you slaughtered their first-born child. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:40 PM)**

Okay, never mind, we are SO getting off topic. What’s going on between you and Dean?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:41 PM)**

You mean what’s going on between me and the manatee?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**  

**(6:41 PM)**

FORGET ABOUT THE MANATEE!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:43 PM)**

Relax! Look, everything’s fine, okay? You don’t have to worry. Dean is probably just obsessing about Castiel being at his game tonight. I’m sure he’s fine. I’ll text him if you want, but you and I both know he can handle himself.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:47 PM)**

Okay, look, I’m gonna cut the crap now. Charlie, you know I’m a little shit, all right? I mean, I left class just so I could waste my time teasing Dean about his crush. I’m a younger brother. It’s my job. But I also get concerned. I overreact. Long story short, Dean was upset, so I did something I probably shouldn’t have. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:47 PM)**

What’d you do? Is it bad? Do you need help?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:48 PM)**

No, I just stole his phone and looked at his recent convos. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:49 PM)**

Oh. So what’s the big deal?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:49 PM)**

The big deal is you refusing to let Dean help you when you need it! Look, I’ll make this lecture quick, all right?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:55 PM)**

You’re the one who’s always telling Dean to man up and deal with what he’s feeling. Now it’s your turn! Dean’s your best friend! You’re always helping him get out of stuff. I mean, just tonight you did Operation Cover-Up (which is gross by the way, thanks for the mental scarring that’ll give me) and it was a huge favor! It obviously backfired for you and now that Dean wants to turn the tables so HE can help YOU, you won’t let him. And that doesn’t sound like a pair of loving best friends to me. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:59 PM)**

Look, I know you’d rather be hearing all this stuff from Dean, but you missed your chance on the ‘best friends tell each other everything’ speech. Now all you have to do is get there in time for him to give you advice you’ll probably ignore but that will make you feel better anyway. Come on, Charlie. You know you want to talk to Dean and I know he wants to talk to you. Will you please tell him what’s going on without running away? Please? For the sake of your friendship and for my sanity?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:00 PM)**

You’re right, Sam. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:00 PM)**

You ARE a little shit.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(7:01 PM)**

-_-

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:02 PM)**

Oh my God, you did the bitchface via cellphone. That’s amazing. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(7:02 PM)**

Can you be serious, please?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:03 PM)**

Yeah. I understand, Sam, really, I do. It’s just hard for me. But I’ll try to talk to him. If he’s actually sporting his manatee face, it’s the least I can do. Thanks.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(7:04 PM)**

No problem.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:05 PM)**

And unless you want to wake up with a shaved head, never read the stuff I send to Dean in private again.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(7:06 PM)**

Understood, Commander.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:08 PM)**

You and I both know ‘Commander’ isn’t gonna cut it this time.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(7:08 PM)**

Sorry. Understood, your majesty.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:09 PM)**

Now that’s more like it. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:16 PM)**

Hey.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(7:16 PM)**

Hi. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:19 PM)**

So . . . you wanted to talk?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(7:20 PM)**

If you’re willing.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:21 PM)**

I’m willing.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(7:24 PM)**

Okay, cool. So, really, I guess my only question is WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!? You’ve been dating this girl for FIVE MONTHS and you never even mentioned it! I mean, you hung out with her all the time and I teased you about it, but you always denied it and said it was nothing. What the hell, Charlie!?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:25 PM)**

I guess I didn’t tell you about our relationship because I don’t actually know what our relationship is.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(7:26 PM)**

You said you were dating.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:29 PM)**

Yeah. But dating for me usually means fooling around for a few weeks before getting bored and moving on. I don’t know what applies to me and Dorothy, because what we have is so much more than that. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(7:31 PM)**

She’s different. You care about her.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:32 PM)**

Yes.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(7:33 PM)**

You’re in love with her, aren’t you?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:38 PM)**

I don’t know! I don’t know what the hell love is! I’m sixteen, Dean, I don’t need a serious relationship! I’m not supposed to know who and what I want. Objectively, I know that I’m supposed to be making my way through handfuls of girls, crying over one here and bragging about another there. But Dorothy is different. I don’t think like that with her. I don’t care about what’s expected of me when we’re together. All I care about is how I feel and how she looks at me and how my chest aches when I’m not around her. I want to say I’m infatuated but I know it goes so much deeper than that and it scares the living crap out of me. I just don’t know how I’m supposed to handle it all. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:43 PM)**

I didn’t tell you because being with her changes me in the most amazing way and that alone is one of the most terrifying things I have to deal with. My whole relationship with her scares me and I’m afraid about my aunt finding out and what she’ll do and a shitload of other things I can’t deal with because my mind is too busy overflowing with thoughts of her. I don’t know what’ll happen to me if I lose her, Dean.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(7:46 PM)**

I know it’s hard, Charlie, but relationships are never easy. Hell, you’re the one who called me out on being scared about them today! Like you said, just do what you’re comfortable with now and figure out the rest later. At the very least, talk to her, okay? Tell her what you told me. If she cares about you like you care about her, she’ll listen. And if she doesn’t, I’ll talk to her myself.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:48 PM)**

Don’t. I want to do it myself. Besides, I don’t know what she’ll do if you get involved. I appreciate it, but stay out of it, okay? Promise me.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(7:49 PM)**

Yeah, yeah, I promise. Did this talk help at all?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:51 PM)**

I think so. It felt good to get it out, at least. And now we can finally move onto much more pressing matters.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(7:52 PM)**

Meaning . . .?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:53 PM)**

Meaning your theme song. Sing it to the tune of Spider-Man.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(7:54 PM)**

Please tell me you didn’t actually write me a theme song.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:55 PM)**

Super Nerd! Super Nerd! Nobody knows about Super Nerd!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(7:55 PM)**

STOP.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(7:57 PM)**

Feigns interest

In sports and bets

Makes a reference

No one gets

LOOK OUT!

Here comes the Super Nerd!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(7:58 PM)**

I know I'm supposed to be mad, but I'm almost impressed you took the time to do this.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(8:00 PM)**

Is he smart?

Sure, I guess

But you don't know what he does best

Pretends to be

A football guy

But when he watched Doomsday he cried

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(8:01 PM)**

Did you rewrite the whole fucking song?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(8:01 PM)**

HEY THERE! There goes the Super Nerd!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(8:02 PM)**

Wow.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(8:04 PM)**

In the light of the day

He claims that he's a cool jock

But when we look the other way

He will suck Castiel's cock

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(8:04 PM)**

OH MY GOD NO STOP THIS NOW.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(8:06 PM)**

Super Nerd! Super Nerd! Closeted bisexual Super Nerd!

Sammy is

His baby bro

Protects him from

Any foe

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(8:07 PM)**

Really though, his life is so absurd

Oh, haven't you heard?

BEWARE THE SUPER NERD!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(8:08 PM)**

You’re horrible.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(8:10 PM)**

I believe the word you meant to say was, ‘sensational.’

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(8:11 PM)**

Whatever. Go talk to your girlfriend.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(8:13 PM)**

Will do. While I’m doing that, why don’t you stare at your phone while you long for Castiel to finally text you?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(8:13 PM)**

I will, thank you very much.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(8:16 PM)**

It’s gonna be a long weekend, isn’t it?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(8:17 PM)**

Yup.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(8:19 PM)**

Bring it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really loved writing this chapter. I felt like I wasn't giving Charlie enough depth, so I wanted to change that, as I love her character so, SO much. Next chapter will most likely be in Castiel's POV, so prepare yourselves! Before you go, however, here are two quick things.
> 
> First off, I'm really tired right now, and although I've edited and revised this I'm not quite sure how well it turned out. I think it's okay and I really hope you guys like it, but my brain is a little foggy right now, so I can't tell.
> 
> Secondly, I just wanted to mention that the reason I don't respond to all your lovely comments is because I have a bit of a thing with numbers and my interference with them puts me on edge. So, when the comment number is changed due to my own responses, it makes me uneasy. Still, I read every one of your comments and love them with all my heart :) Thank you for understanding. 
> 
> Feel free to leave more kudos/comments. They're like some metaphorical thing that makes me happy. Sorry. Too tired to think properly right now :P
> 
> THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! Bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Friday, February 7th, 2014

 

That BITCH.

How dare she!? How DARE she!? She invites me to the game just so I can watch her kiss her stupid boyfriend!? Her stupid fucking beautiful boyfriend who’s been staring at ME and not HER!?

Since when have they been dating anyway? They’re always together but they’ve never kissed before now! Why would they want to keep it a secret!? It’s stupid! Why reveal it when I was there!?

Okay, so maybe I wasn’t supposed to be there. Maybe I was supposed to be home, tending to Michael’s needs because he’s a selfish bastard who can’t take care of himself, but MAYBE I didn’t feel like it. MAYBE I didn’t want to go home because I hate it there. MAYBE I wanted to risk getting in trouble and MAYBE I hid underneath the bleachers to watch the rest of the game. NOT THAT ANYONE CAN PROVE ANYTHING!

What does she know about Dean, anyway!? She isn’t the one who’s been admiring him since September! She isn’t the one who’s been pretending not to know a thing about him when, really, she loves everything about him, from his smile to the way he treats everyone around him to the one wayward freckle dotted on the corner of his left eye. I BET SHE HASN’T NOTICED ANY OF THAT!

SHE doesn’t watch him while he stands up for other kids, doesn’t see him when he walks past her street with his little brother she pretends not to know about because she doesn’t want to be viewed as a creep. SHE isn’t the one who knows how sweet he is, how caring, how funny, how unique. SHE isn’t the one who’s been trying to find out everything she can about him without letting anyone know how much she cares for a boy she’s never even spoken to. SHE ISN’T THE ONE WHO’S FELT HIS EYES ON HER IN CLASS EVERY DAY FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS.

SHE isn’t the one who loves him! I AM!

Whatever. Fuck her. Fuck everything. Dean’s stupid anyway. Who cares about how gently he touches his car or how he crosses out sentences on notes in fear of sounding incompetent? Who cares if he’s dating a girl that’s perfect for him? Who cares if they deserve each other and if they’re happy together?

Not. FUCKING. Me.

\- Castiel

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**Safari**

**History**

**Show All History**

**Last Visited Today**

 

Apple - _Start_

_Google_

WHY AM I ANGRY - _Google Search_

Why am I angry? - _Google Search_

How to know if you have an anger problem - _Google Search_

How to Know If You Need Anger Management: 14 Steps - _wikiHow_

_Google_

Anger without an anger problem - _Google Search_

No anger problem, but still angry? - _Google Search_

Types of anger - _Google Search_

Anger - _Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

Jealousy - _Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

Envy - _Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

Interpersonal relationship - _Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

Romance (love) - _Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

_Google_

How to fall out of love - _Google Search_

How to Fall Out of Love: 21 Steps (with pictures) - _wikiHow_

_Google_

How to fall out of love with someone you were never in a relationship with - _Google Search_

How to stop being jealous - _Google Search_

How to Stop Being Jealous: 9 Steps - _wikiHow_

_Google_

How to get better results from google - _Google Search_

Why is google the preferred search engine? - _Google Search_

I hate google - _Google Search_

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**[OUTGOING MESSAGE]**

**TO: GABRIEL**

**FROM: CASSIE**

**SUBJECT: HELP**

**(07/02/2014, 19:45)**

 

Dear Gabriel,

I am currently experiencing emotion.

Please help.

\- Castiel

 

**[INCOMING MESSAGE]**

**TO: CASSIE**

**FROM: GABRIEL**

**SUBJECT: RE: HELP**

**(07/02/2014, 20:01)**

 

What!? You’re - you’re experiencing _emotion???_ Why, that’s just unheard off! What is this foreign concept? Why would a teenage boy with raging hormones ever feel anything!? By all accounts, it just doesn’t make sense! I mean, it’s not like you’re actually a human being who goes to high school and has life experiences like every other person on the planet. That would just be absurd! 

And, as per usual, you help me reach my sarcasm quota for the day, little bro.

Seriously though, Cas, you ‘experience emotion’ all the time. You just express it differently. Like, _really_ differently. There’s nothing wrong with it - it’s just you. 

Is there any particular emotion that’s got you worked up?

~ Gabriel

 

**[OUTGOING MESSAGE]**

**TO: GABRIEL**

**FROM: CASSIE**

**SUBJECT: RE: HELP**

**(07/02/2014, 20:05)**

 

Dear Gabriel,

Yes, but I don’t know how to identify it. I did research, but I still don’t understand it and it won’t go away. It’s so frustrating! Please make it stop.

\- Castiel

 

**[INCOMING MESSAGE]**

**TO: CASSIE**

**FROM: GABRIEL**

**SUBJECT: RE: HELP**

**(07/02/2014, 20:12)**

 

Okay, first off, stop starting all your e-mails with “Dear Gabriel,” or I’ll hop on a plane and fly all the way to Lawrence just so I can slap you.

Secondly, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on. What happened before you started feeling this way, what was going on, who was with you, blah, blah, blah. Give me the deets! After that, you’ll probably start to feel better anyway. 

~ Gabriel

 

**[OUTGOING MESSAGE]**

**TO: GABRIEL**

**FROM: CASSIE**

**SUBJECT: RE: HELP**

**(07/02/2014, 20:34)**

 

If you wish, I will stop beginning my e-mails with the phrase, “Dear Gabriel,” but I will be very unhappy about it. I hope you realize that.

Now, addressing my emotion; it’s very strange. I’m mad at a girl who has been nice to me and has done nothing morally wrong.

The emotion spawned earlier today. I was attending a school football game, with my friend Charlie Bradbury, whom I mentioned to you yesterday. Our other friend, Dean Winchester, was on the field, as he is part of the team. 

Everything was fine. Our school was winning and I was surprised to find that I was actually enjoying myself. Unfortunately, I had previously told Charlie I would leave before half-time and I wasn’t sure how to inform her that I had changed my mind and wanted to stay longer. Naturally, I opted to pretend to leave and hide under the bleachers so I could watch the rest of the game unseen.

Half-time quickly approached, during which a majority of the players left the field to flirt with the cheerleaders. Dean, on the other hand, went straight for Charlie. They kissed. I was surprised, as I hadn’t known or suspected they were dating. In retrospect, I suppose their relationship was quite obvious. They’re always with each other. Constantly. Why does she get to be with him all the time anyway? Yes, they’re dating, but don’t you think that would get suffocating? Being with your significant other all the time? I doubt they’re happy together. They didn’t look happy when they were kissing. That has to be a bad sign, right?

I seem to have gotten carried away. I’ll continue.

After they parted and the game slowly started it’s second half, I started to get a warm feeling in my stomach. I then noticed that my hands were trembling and my teeth were grinding, and I quickly realized I was angry. I was angry with Charlie. Which is ridiculous, isn’t it? She hasn’t done anything wrong. She simply kissed her boyfriend. In front of the entire school. I don’t think that was necessary. Who would want to do that? Doesn’t she care about privacy?

Again, not the point.

I know that she didn’t do anything wrong, so I don’t understand why I’m so upset. Do you know?

\- Castiel

 

**[INCOMING MESSAGE]**

**TO: CASSIE**

**FROM: GABRIEL**

**SUBJECT: RE: HELP**

**(07/02/2014, 20:41)**

 

Oh, Jesus. You know, Cassie, I mean this in the kindest way, but sometimes I forget how stupid you really are.

What you’re feeling is called jealousy. You clearly have a crush on this Dean guy and you’re pissed that someone else gets to put their hands on him. It doesn’t matter how nice they’ve been to you - if someone barges in on you territory, it’s only second nature to have the urge to gut them. Don’t beat yourself up about it.

My advice is to forget it. Most relationships throughout high school don’t last more than a few months. He’ll be all yours again before you know it and soon, you’ll be e-mailing me about how gorgeous his eyes are. 

Don’t worry, Cassie. Everything will get better.

~ Gabriel

 

**[OUTGOING MESSAGE]**

**TO: GABRIEL**

**FROM: CASSIE**

**SUBJECT: RE: HELP**

**(07/02/2014, 20:47)**

 

But it’s so infuriating! I don’t _want_ to be mad at Charlie! She’s always so kind to me. And the things I thought about her . . . I would never say such awful things to her face, but the fact that I even had the audacity to think them makes me realize how horrible this emotion truly is.

Is there any way to stop being jealous of her? I don’t like this feeling, Gabriel. It makes my stomach ache.

\- Castiel

 

**[INCOMING MESSAGE]**

**TO: CASSIE**

**FROM: GABRIEL**

**SUBJECT: RE: HELP**

**(07/02/2014, 20:53)**

 

I know, buddy. But it will come and go in waves. You just gotta ride them out.

If they keep up with the PDA and it really bothers you _that_ much, try keeping your distance when they’re together. You could see how hanging out with them individually works for you. Odds are, as long as you don’t prompt them, they won’t talk about each other that much.

If you like hanging out with Charlie as much as you say you’ll do, you’ll be able to get past it. Trust me. Believe in yourself, Cassie, just as I believe in you.

~ Gabriel 

 

**[OUTGOING MESSAGE]**

**TO: GABRIEL**

**FROM: CASSIE**

**SUBJECT: RE: HELP**

**(07/02/2014, 20:56)**

 

Thank you, Gabriel. I appreciate your help. I’m very thankful that you are always willing to guide me.

I do, however, have one more question before you go.

\- Castiel

 

**[INCOMING MESSAGE]**

**TO: CASSIE**

**FROM: GABRIEL**

**SUBJECT: RE: HELP**

**(07/02/2014, 20:58)**

 

Sure thing, Broseph. What’s on your mind?

~ Gabriel

 

**[OUTGOING MESSAGE]**

**TO: GABRIEL**

**FROM: CASSIE**

**SUBJECT: RE: HELP**

**(07/02/2014, 21:00)**

 

Can you teach me how to text?

\- Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE IN CASTIEL'S POV AGAIN! *swoons* I dunno, man, something about writing in Cas' POV makes me all bubbly :) And I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated, but hopefully the next chapter will be as easy to write as I think it'll be and you'll get an update in no time.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for your kudos and lovely comments and please feel free to leave more! All of your comments make me incredibly happy and encourage me to get chapters written faster :)
> 
> I guess that's it for now. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**New Word Document**

**Save As: Lord of the Flies Essay**

**Last Edited: 08/02/2014, 14:09**

 

The Fluidity of Lord of the Flies

Gender Norms & Racial Bias in the Study of the Modern “Lord Of The Flies”

By Dean Winchester

 

Lord of the Flies is a 1954 dystopian novel by Nobel Prize-winning English author William Golding about a group of blue-eyed boys who don’t text you after you give them your number. They just make you wait and wait and wait while you stare at your phone in anticipation and wonder if they’re actually interested and if their offer was legit and then you can’t focus on a stupid essay that’s due Monday and now you’re whining like a bitch and I think I’m going to delete this document now. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(2:17 PM)**

Help me.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:19 PM)**

Sure. What’s up?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(2:22 PM)**

Dean is driving me insane! He’s sitting on the couch, supposedly watching some soap opera when all he’s really doing is glancing at his phone every five seconds and making the most pathetic sighs known to man. I can’t stand it! DO SOMETHING!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:23 PM)**

Jesus. Okay, I’m on it.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(2:24 PM)**

THANK GOD. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:26 PM)**

So, how goes your weekend?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:30 PM)**

Fine.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:31 PM)**

Loverboy hasn’t texted yet, huh?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:31 PM)**

Says who?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:33 PM)**

Your brother. Whom, I might add, is tired of seeing your mopey bitchface roaming the halls. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:34 PM)**

Traitor. Why was he texting you anyway?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:36 PM)**

No reason. We just have some . . . covert operations underway. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:36 PM)**

Dammit, Charlie, how many times do I have to tell you!? Stop consorting with Sam!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:37 PM)**

Did you just say consort? Is Castiel rubbing off on you already? 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:38 PM)**

Well, he can’t rub off on me if he hasn’t texted, now can he? 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:39 PM)**

Okay, enough about Cas. Have you texted Dorothy yet? 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE  
(2:40 PM)**

Did you just give Castiel a nickname?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:41 PM)**

WE’RE TALKING ABOUT DOROTHY NOW.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:42 PM)**

Okay, okay, geez. Yes, I texted her.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:43 PM)**

And she said . . . ?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:44 PM)**

“Fuck off.”

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:46 PM)**

Oh. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:47 PM)**

Yeah. Oh. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:49 PM)**

Well, that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. She’s probably just pissed. She’ll get over it.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:50 PM)**

You’re so bad at lying that I can HEAR how fake you sound through a text.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:51 PM)**

I wasn’t lying! I meant it! I’ve told you to fuck off lots of times before, it doesn’t mean anything!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:52 PM)**

But we aren’t in a committed relationship. Oh, and I didn’t make out with my best friend in front of the entire school while dating you.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:54 PM)**

Okay, true. Sorry about that, by the way.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:55 PM)**

It was my suggestion. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:56 PM)**

Whatever. I am not gonna join you in Grumps Ville. I’ll stop moping over Dorothy if you stop moping over Castiel. Deal?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:57 PM)**

Fine. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:58 PM)**

And stop watching Soap Operas, it’s creepy.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:58 PM)**

Do you and Sam keep a freaking diary about what I do all day!? 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:03 PM)**

No, but that’s a fantastic idea. I think I’ll start now. 2:58 PM: While talking to his marvelous best friend, Dean Winchester yearns for his phone to chime with the sweet sound of an incoming text. His heart flutters as he imagines how many Ys Castiel will add to his first, “Hey.”

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(3:04 PM)**

Okay, that’s it. I’m done. Nice talking to you, Charlie.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:07 PM)**

3:04 PM: Dean, feeling threatened and embarrassed, abruptly leaves when Charlie says something he knows deep in his soul to be true. How awful it must be to have a best friend who is always right.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(3:08 PM)**

I’m not even going to dignify that with a response. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:09 PM)**

3:08 PM: Dean claims he will not dignify my diary entry with a response, yet he does so by telling me this. How naive the young can be.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(3:10 PM)**

Go fuck yourself.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:12 PM)**

3:10 PM: Dean uses language so foul, I cannot bare to mention it in this diary entry. Perhaps one day he will learn the error of his ways.

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

**(09/02/2014)**

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(1:53 AM)**

He still hasn’t texted.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:57 AM)**

Well he’s not gonna text you at 2 AM, you weirdo. Only crazy people are awake now.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(1:59 AM)**

You’re awake.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:00 AM)**

Exactly. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:01 AM)**

Would you just help me? I need to get my mind off this.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:03 AM)**

How about you try sleeping?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:06 AM)**

I have! Sleeping just makes it worse! I start thinking that he’s lost my number or he’s purposely avoiding me and I have to distract myself with stupid apps so I don’t go insane! What do I do?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:08 AM)**

Headphones + Def Leppard + Full Volume = Drowned Out Thoughts and Possible Loss of Hearing. Sound good?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:10 AM)**

Yeah. Okay. Thanks. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:11 AM)**

No problem.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:12 AM)**

And Charlie?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:12 AM)**

Yeah?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(2:14 AM)**

I know you’re up because of Dorothy and I know how worried you are. But I promise you that everything will work itself out. You’re important to her and she’s important to you. Even if it’s not immediate, you’ll find your way back to each other. You make everyone around you a better person, Charlie. No one is going to want to give that up.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:25 AM)**

Thanks, Dean.

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(2:40 PM)**

Oh my God, Charlie, guess what, guess what, guess what!?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:43 PM)**

What?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(2:46 PM)**

Well, Sunday is my day to take out the garbage so I was gathering all the pals from everyone’s room. I went to get Dean’s but I was already carrying a lot, so I dropped it and everything spilled out. Including Dean’s original love letters to Castiel! You gotta read them, I feel like I’ve been laughing for hours!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:48 PM)**

Wait, who are we talking about again?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(2:50 PM)**

Uh . . . Dean? You know, my mopey brother who’s been staring at his phone all day? Am I ringing any bells?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:51 PM)**

I don’t know how you could possibly be referring to. Unless, of course, we address them by different names.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(2:53 PM)**

Please tell me you’re joking.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:53 PM)**

This is no joking matter.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(2:55 PM)**

FINE. I found Bison’s original love letters to Feathers. Better?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:56 PM)**

So much better. AND OH MY GOD, SEND ME PICS!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(2:57 PM)**

How come you didn’t make me call him Bison before?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:58 PM)**

Because we weren’t talking about developments in their relationship before. Now send. Me. Pics. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(3:00 PM)**

Whatever you say.

**ATTACHED: deanletter1.jpg**

**deanletter2.jpg**

**deanletter3.jpg**

**deanletter4.jpg**

**deanletter5.jpg**

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:06 PM)**

OH MY GOD SAM I CAN’T BREATHE. I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT HIS ACTUAL LETTER LOOKED LIKE. HOLY SHIT, I’M DYING.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(3:07 PM)**

It’s okay. Just take a deep breath. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:08 PM)**

MY STOMACH HURTS FROM LAUGHING SO MUCH. OH GOD. DID HE CALL CASTIEL A SOPHISTICATED KITTEN?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(3:09 PM)**

Apparently.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:10 PM)**

Oh Jesus. My day just improved by at least eighty percent. I need those framed in my locker.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(3:11 PM)**

If they get married, I’m giving them to Castiel as a wedding present. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:12 PM)**

I’m going to hold you to that.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(3:13 PM)**

I think I’m going to go fulfill my sacred duty now and bug the crap out of him. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:14 PM)**

Enjoy yourself. And report back to me as soon as your done.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(3:15 PM)**

Sure thing, Commander.

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(3:21 PM)**

I think Castiel texted him.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:22 PM)**

Really? What happened!?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(3:26 PM)**

When I found him, he was playing around on his phone. I thought he was texting someone, but I wasn’t sure, so I started to tease him. Very lightly though. I don’t think he knew what I was talking about. I was just about to get into it when his phone beeped. He looked at it and, I swear to God, SQUEALED, before running up the stairs and slamming the door behind him.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:27 PM)**

He squealed?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(3:29 PM)**

He squealed.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:30 PM)**

Yup. Castiel texted him, all right. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM UNKNOWN**

**(3:12 PM)**

hello

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(3:14 PM)**

Um . . . hi?

 

**TEXT FROM UNKNOWN**

**(3:17 PM)**

is thiis dean winchester

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(3:18 PM)**

Uh . . . yeah. Who is this?

 

**TEXT FROM UNKNOWN**

**(3:20 PM)**

thus is castiel

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(3:22 PM)**

Oh, hey, man! Sorry, I didn’t know it was you. I probably should have, I mean, who else would it be, right? 

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(3:22 PM)**

Anyway, how’s it going?

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:24 PM)**

good i suppoise 

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:26 PM)**

how r u doing taht

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(3:27 PM)**

Um . . . doing what?

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:31 PM)**

u have correct pubctuation and grannar and i dont seem to ve able to type a singlfe sentene without errors

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(3:33 PM)**

Yeah, I can see that. It's not like I'm a huge English nerd or anything. It's just that Charlie got on my case about not being able to read my short forms and that I was insulting both of our intelligence levels by typing like a moron. Eventually, I got used to it.

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:35 PM)**

tat makes sense

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:37 PM)**

but how do u capitaloze ur sentencess 

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(3:37 PM)**

You just press shift.

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:39 PM)**

there is no shif there r only strange symbils

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:40 PM)**

in wat world is this conxidered a normal keybrd

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(3:41 PM)**

Dude, you are such a texting virgin. 

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:43 PM)**

i usppose i am

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:45 PM)**

wouild u help me

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(3:46 PM)**

Sure! Well, first things first; you gotta tell me my contact name.

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:47 PM)**

ur wat

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(3:48 PM)**

My contact name. Is it cool? Did you call me ‘nighthawk’ or something?

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:50 PM)**

i do not undesttand wat   u r refering to

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(3:51 PM)**

Right. Texting virgin. Okay. Um . . . how do I put this?

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(3:54 PM)**

A contact name is how your phone saves a number. For example, I have you as Cas and Sam as Sammy. Charlie's contact name for me is some weird thing. She won't show me. So I was wondering if you gave me a contact name yet.

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:55 PM)**

oh

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:56 PM)**

no im afriad i dont kno how

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:57 PM)**

u r curenlty savebd as ur number

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:58 PM)**

wat shud i call u

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(3:59 PM)**

Um, I dunno, man. Whatever you want.

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:01 PM)**

is it okay if i call u dean

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:02 PM)**

i like ur name

 

**[COMPOSING MESSAGE TO CAS]**

Holy shit, Cas, you are so freaking cute :)

**[DELETING MESSAGE TO CAS]**

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(4:03 PM)**

Yeah. That's awesome! Do you know how to change it?

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:04 PM)**

im afriad not

 

**TEXT FROM 555 869 1207**

**(4:06 PM)**

Okay, so go into your contacts and find my number. Click it and in the top right corner, you should see a button that says edit. Click that and you should be able to type in my name. Make sense?

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:09 PM)**

ah yws that is muhc better thank u

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(4:10 PM)**

You’re welcome.

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:11 PM)**

oh!

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(4:11 PM)**

What?

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:13 PM)**

i've digured out how 2 use pbctuation! altgough the sify key is still a mystwry. 

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(4:14 PM)**

That's awesome! 

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:15 PM)**

thank u. oh ans dean?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(4:16 PM)**

Yeah?

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:18 PM)**

is there a reaeson i'm listred as 'cas' under ur contaxts?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(4:19 PM)**

Oh, shit, yeah, sorry. Cas is just a nickname I came up with. I didn't know if you'd like it so I didn't say anything before. I can change it if you want.

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:22 PM)**

no no i like it very mich. pls do not change it. u can csll me cas anytine u wish :)

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:24 PM)**

was thaat a smiley face? i hafe been told thar is considered a smiley face.

 

**[COMPOSING MESSAGE TO CAS]**

You need to be arrested for being this adorable.

**[DELETING MESSAGE TO CAS]**

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(4:25 PM)**

You got it :)

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:27 PM)**

so . . . totuiring?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(4:29 PM)**

Ha, yeah, I totally forgot! You texted because you’re going to tutor me and yet this whole time I’ve been tutoring you on how to work a cellphone! That’s so funny! Hilarious! Ha!

 

**[COMPOSING MESSAGE TO CAS]**

Oh God, I’m sorry, I’m vomiting words again, what is wrong with me?

**[DELETING MESSAGE TO CAS]**

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(4:31 PM)**

So when do you want to meet?

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:33 PM)**

perhapps next satureday? 

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(4:35 PM)**

Yeah, that’d be great! But maybe we could meet up before that. I mean, it might be good to get to know each other first, so I could see your teaching styles and you could see my learning styles and all that junk. Sound good?

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:36 PM)**

yes. whrn shall we meett?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(4:37 PM)**

Wednesday after school? I could drive us to my place and we could watch a movie or something. Or, you know, whatever you want to do. 

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:39 PM)**

yes, that sounds grewat. c u tomoriuow?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(4:40 PM)**

Yup! Talk to you then.

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(4:42 PM)**

okay. thnak u :) ogodbye dean.

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(4:43 PM)**

No problem. Bye, Cas :)

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(5:01 PM)**

Charlie, I finally talked to Cas and it was awesome and he’s going to tutor me and he had trouble texting so I helped him and he used smiley faces and you should really look at this, he’s so cute. 

**ATTACHED: castryingtotext.jpg**

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(5:06 PM)**

God, Dean, you’re in so deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like ninety percent sure this was updated faster than last time. I tried, at least. So yay for me!
> 
> I cannot write essays. I got the beginning of the essay at the beginning of the chapter from essaytyper.com. I just figured Lord of the Flies is a book you read in grade ten and thought Dean would probably have to do a report on it.
> 
> Anyway, that's it for now. If you feel so inclined, please leave kudos and comments, getting them makes me feel so happy!
> 
> Oh, and a special shout out to JustKeepShipping, yellowpretendingtobered, Ehyrn, and PaperDaydream, for leaving special reviews that make me feel all fuzzy inside and encourage me to write even more. I also want to say that the people who review every chapter mean so much to me and I always look forward to seeing your usernames! You guys are the best!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, Dean.**

 

Hey, Cas! What’s up?

 

**The sky. You’ve asked me this before.**

 

No, I mean like what’s going on/how are you?

 

**Oh. That makes more sense. I am well, thank you. And you?**

 

Pretty good. So . . . what do you need?

 

**Nothing in particular.**

 

Oh. Okay. Um . . . so why did you pass me a note?

 

~~**I wasn’t aware** ~~

~~**I thought** ~~

~~**I just assumed that friends** ~~

~~**I didn’t know I needed a reason to talk** ~~

 

**I apologize. I’m not familiar with conversing with others. I won’t bother you again.**

 

What??? Oh, dude, no, that’s not it at all! I’m just used to motives, you know? Normally when people pass each other notes they have specific questions. But if you just want to talk, that’s cool too. 

 

**Oh. All right.**

 

So, uh . . . what’s your favourite colour?

 

**I believe that the last time I was asked that question, I could barely see over the kitchen table.**

 

It’s the first thing I could think of! I had to come up with something on the spot. YOU try thinking up some important question if colours aren’t good enough for you.

 

**. . .**

**What is YOUR favourite colour?**

 

Oh, was thinking up a question a little too hard for you, Cas?

 

**It is more difficult than I expected. I may be a smarty pants, but human socialization is not my forte.**

 

Don’t worry, I’m sure I can share my knowledge of questions all the teachers ask you in first grade.

 

**I look forward to it. Shall I dig out my old dinosaur pajamas?**

 

You still have dinosaur pajamas?

 

~~**Yes. Perhaps I shouldn’t have told yo** ~~

**I don’t know. They’re probably somewhere.**

 

You wore those pajamas everywhere you went, didn’t you, Cas?

 

**Maybe.**

 

What’s your favourite dinosaur then?

 

**A Stegosaurus.**

 

Why?

 

**I’d like to say it was because of some fascinating fact about the creature, but really, it was because I watched The Land Before Time far too much as a child and Spike reminded me of my older brother.**

 

I didn’t know you had a brother.

 

**I have three.**

 

Holy shit, man! Sammy’s great and all, but he takes his duty of being a little shit very seriously. Dealing with one of him is hard enough; I couldn’t imagine three. How exactly do you keep yourself from murdering them all?

 

**Well, the stegosaurus is at college, so he only manages to annoy me through the internet. The other two are twins, one of whom is lazy and avoids interacting with me. The other, Michael, is my guardian. Homicide isn’t really an option, though I won’t deny the plans I have stashed in my room.**

 

Dude, you shouldn’t share your diabolical plans with some guy you just met.

 

**Don’t worry, I trust you.**

**Besides, I’m sure I could find some way to blackmail you if the situation called for it.**

**Gabriel (the stegosaurus) is studying to become a detective, after all.**

 

How are you gonna get away with murder if your brother’s a detective?

 

**Knowing Gabriel, he’d probably ask to assist me.**

 

Okay, pretty sure I love your family, dude.

 

**Thank you. I’d like to hear more about yours, if that’s all right. I just realized I keep talking about mine.**

 

You’re allowed to talk about yourself, Cas. Besides, I like getting to know you. We SHOULD probably stop passing notes, though. The teacher is giving me disapproving eyes.

 

**No more notes for the time being, then. And don’t worry, Dean; I shall protect you from said, ‘disapproving eyes.’**

 

My hero.

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM CASSIE**

**(11:04 AM)**

i thinkj i managed to flirt wtih dean.

 

**TEXT FROM GABRIEL**

**(11:08 AM)**

Hello to you too, Cassie. I’m fine, thanks for asking. I see you learned how to text, thanks to me. Not that I got a thanks or anything. (Oh and I’m totally not trying to influence you to thank me by saying thanks as many times as I can. Thanks.)

 

**TEXT FROM CASSIE**

**(11:10 AM)**

would yuo liek to be thanked?

 

**TEXT FROM GABRIEL**

**(11:11 AM)**

Will groveling be involved?

 

**TEXT FROM CASSIE**

**(11:13 AM)**

you are veryy annoynig.

 

**TEXT FROM GABRIEL**

**(11:14 AM)**

Wow, I think that might just be one of the best ‘thank you’s I’ve ever gotten. You must have had some serious training for that one, huh, Cassie? 

 

**TEXT FROM CASSIE**

**(11:15 AM)**

gabriel.

 

**TEXT FROM GABRIEL**

**(11:16 AM)**

All right, fine, fine! So, you tried to flirt with Dean . . . do you even know what flirting is?

 

**TEXT FROM CASSIE**

**(11:18 AM)**

to behanve as though you;re attracted to somenie. 

 

**TEXT FROM GABRIEL**

**(11:19 AM)**

Wow. Okay. So, hmm, how do I put this . . . ? 

 

**TEXT FROM GABRIEL**

**(11:20 AM)**

Did you manage to flirt WITHOUT sounding like a walking dictionary?

 

**TEXT FROM CASSIE**

**(11:21 AM)**

how doesu onej sound like a dictonaruy?

 

**TEXT FROM GABRIEL**

**(11:22 AM)**

Just by being you, little bro.

 

**TEXT FROM CASSIE**

**(11:24 AM)**

i asusme that was an inslut of osome kind, though I don’t bleive it’s accurate. would you liek proof of my attmept to flirt? 

 

**TEXT FROM GABRIEL**

**(11:24 AM)**

Oh, definitely. This is something I gotta see.

 

**TEXT FROM CASSIE**

**(11:25 AM)**

all right. i shlal send you a piuctre.

**ATTACHED: flirting.jpg**

 

**TEXT FROM GABRIEL**

**(11:26 AM)**

You just sent me a picture of your thumb, Cassie.

 

**TEXT FROM CASSIE**

**(11:28 AM)**

oh. i’ll tyr again.

**ATTACHED: flirting2.jpg**

 

**TEXT FROM GABRIEL**

**(11:29 AM)**

You’re really good at taking pictures of your limbs, aren’t you?

 

**TEXT FROM CASSIE**

**(11:31 AM)**

that’s not whatn i wanted to takke a pcitrue of! this is very frusturating.

**ATTACHED: flirting3.jpg**

 

**TEXT FROM GABRIEL**

**(11:31 AM)**

Nice shoes.

 

**TEXT FROM CASSIE**

**(11:33 AM)**

i did not mean oto take a pciture of my shoes!!!

**ATTACHED: flirting4.jpg**

 

**TEXT FROM GABRIEL**

**(11:34 AM)**

Is that your teacher? She looks pissed, man.

 

**TEXT FROM CASSIE**

**(11:37 AM)**

i got in trouble for takinng pictures.

 

**TEXT FROM GABRIEL**

**(11:38 AM)**

Of course you did. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(1:23 PM)**

Hey, can I borrow your phone for the rest of the day? I have practice after school, so you wouldn’t get it back until tomorrow.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:25 PM)**

Um . . . okay. Why exactly do you want my phone?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(1:26 PM)**

Because mine is almost dead and I need music for my last period.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:27 PM)**

You do know the music I listen to is what you call, ‘that girly pop shit,’ right?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(1:29 PM)**

I DON’T CARE! Are you forgetting who I sit beside during English? The demon twins. THE DEMON TWINS, CHARLIE!

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:31 PM)**

Are they really so bad that you’re willing to listen to my music instead of the sound of them talking?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(1:34 PM)**

I’d rather gouge my own eyes out than listen to the sound of them talking! Have you ever actually heard anything that comes out of their mouths? They talk shit about everyone and everything, while chewing gum and laughing like they’re the evil popular girls in a fucking teen romance movie. Your crappy music is a goddamn symphony compared to them.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:36 PM)**

All right, fine, you can take my phone for the rest of the day - BUT REMEMBER TO GIVE IT BACK TOMORROW. In the mean time, I’ll make you a special playlist full of songs so preppy, it’ll make your ears bleed.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #1**

**(1:38 PM)**

I look forward to it.

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:46 PM)**

Hey, Dorothy.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(1:49 PM)**

Charlie, I told you I didn't want to talk, okay?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:51 PM)**

Uh, actually, it's not Charlie. I kind of stole her phone. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:51 PM)**

Well, not stole. Tricked her into letting me borrow it is more accurate.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(1:52 PM)**

Who is this?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:52 PM)**

It's Dean.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(1:55 PM)**

Oh, so you're Dean?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:56 PM)**

That's what they call me.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(1:58 PM)**

Well then, Dean, I'm sorry, but I really don't know how to say this without sounding like a bitch. Would you kindly fuck off?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(1:59 PM)**

Normally, I'd be happy to, but I really need to talk to you.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:01 PM)**

Did Charlie ask you to do this?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:02 PM)**

No. Actually, she specifically told me to stay out of her business and not to meddle in her life.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:03 PM)**

So why are you?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:04 PM)**

I'm an ass.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:04 PM)**

Oh.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:05 PM)**

Okay, so, I'm gonna stop beating around the bush. Charlie told me you guys have been dating for months but ever since me and her kissed, you haven't really been talking to her. 

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:07 PM)**

I haven't gotten around to it.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:08 PM)**

She thinks you're going to break up with her.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:10 PM)**

I might.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:10 PM)**

Why?

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:14 PM)**

Because I came out of the closet years ago, okay? I knew I was being dragged back in when Charlie and I started dating, but I was willing to do it because I really liked her. Besides, she promised me we wouldn't keep it a secret for long. But here we are, five months later, and I'm not allowed to even look at my girlfriend in the halls without her giving me a speech about how she's not ready. I know it's a hard process, but how am I supposed to hide the fact I

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:14 PM)**

Fuck, nevermind.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:15 PM)**

Hide the fact that you what?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:20 PM)**

Dorothy? I swear, I'm only trying to help.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:21 PM)**

Talk to me.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:27 PM)**

Hide the fact that I love her, okay? I wouldn't do this for any other girl. Charlie is special to me and I was willing to hide who I am so I could be with her. But I can't take it anymore! I thought maybe she was finally getting ready to tell people and the next thing I know, she's telling me she has to make out with you in front of the entire fucking school so people don't find out about us. If she's that determined to hide what we have, she probably doesn't care about us much to begin with. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:29 PM)**

Huh.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:29 PM)**

Well, that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:30 PM)**

Excuse me?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:34 PM)**

Do you know how many times Charlie has ditched me to hang out with you? How many times she's blabbed on about you and how amazing you are? She never shuts up! I didn't really suspect anything when you first started hanging out, considering Charlie has a lot of friends, but after a while she just seemed . . . happier. She teased me more, she was smiling wider, and every day she found some way to mention YOU. 

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:36 PM)**

Oh yeah? Then why does she want to hide it from everyone else?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:37 PM)**

That's not her fault. Actually, a lot of it is mine. 

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:38 PM)**

Bullshit. Don't take credit for her mistakes just because she's your best friend.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:39 PM)**

I'm not. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:39 PM)**

Let me explain a few things to you, okay?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:40 PM)**

Has she told you much about her aunt?

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:41 PM)**

Naomi? She mentioned they don't get along.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:41 PM)**

It's a lot more than not getting along.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:42 PM)**

So what is it?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:49 PM)**

Every since Charlie's parents died and Naomi became her guardian, she's been treating her like crap. She's a full blown Christian and loves to shove her beliefs down Charlie's throat. Her aunt disapproves of every single thing she does and I can think of countless occasions where she's been thrown out because of times she swore or expressed any indication that she was an atheist. Her aunt caught her holding hands with another girl once and she had to stay at my house for a week because Naomi wouldn't let her within ten feet of the house until she went to church and prayed for forgiveness. If she came out, I have no doubt in my mind that her aunt would throw her out for good. She would be living on the streets. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:50 PM)**

She's told me before that she doesn't want to hide who she is, but she doesn't know where'd she go if Naomi forced her out.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:52 PM)**

Why the hell didn't she tell me about this?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:54 PM)**

I don't know. I honestly think she doesn't want to find a solution to the problem because Naomi is the only family she has left. Even though she hates her, she doesn't want to leave. 

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(2:56 PM)**

Fuck. I didn't know.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(2:59 PM)**

I know you didn't. And I know you don't want to hide what you have. I don't know how you guys are going to work things out, but I think you should at least talk to her. She'll be fucking pissed at me for telling you all this, but if you love her like you say you do, then you deserve to know.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(3:00 PM)**

Jesus. Yeah, I'm glad I know. Thank you. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:01 PM)**

No problem. 

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(3:02 PM)**

Just one thing before you go.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:02 PM)**

Sure.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(3:03 PM)**

What does any of that have to do with you? You said a lot of it was your fault.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:04 PM)**

Oh. No, actually, I meant about the kiss. 

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(3:05 PM)**

What are you talking about? It was her idea, wasn't it?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:06 PM)**

Yeah, technically.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:09 PM)**

Okay, I'm about to tell you something that I've only told two other people, because you make my best friend happy and that matters to me. But if you tell another soul, I swear to God I will forget Charlie's happiness and throw you off a fucking cliff. Are we clear?

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(3:10 PM)**

Crystal.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:11 PM)**

Okay.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:16 PM)**

So . . . I'm bisexual and I kind of like this guy. I kind of like him a lot. And my teammates were being assholes to him so I told them to stop and they started calling me queer and a fag and all that stupid shit. And I was scared of what could happen if my Dad found out and I was freaking out and I didn't know what to do, so I texted Charlie and she said that if I wanted, she would kiss me during halftime so my team would leave me alone. It worked and now you two are fighting and it's my fault.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:17 PM)**

I'm sorry.

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(3:19 PM)**

No, I get it. Thanks for telling me. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:20 PM)**

Thank you.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:20 PM)**

NOW GO TALK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND. I can't deal with her moping any more! I have her phone for the rest of the day, but make sure to text her tomorrow!

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(3:21 PM)**

Lol, okay. I'll see what I can do. 

 

**TEXT FROM DOROTHY**

**(3:25 PM)**

Really, though, Dean. Thank you for talking to me.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(3:27 PM)**

Yeah, yeah. Save the sappy crap for Charlie. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM CROWLEY**

**(4:32 PM)**

Something is wrong with our friend Winchester.

 

**TEXT FROM ALLIE**

**(4:35 PM)**

Well, yeah, he acts like an arrogant faggot. Something is always wrong with him.

 

**TEXT FROM CROWLEY**

**(4:37 PM)**

Of course, he’s a lunatic. But that’s not what I’m talking about. Something about him was off today.

 

**TEXT FROM ALLIE**

**(4:38 PM)**

Well, he seemed better at actually catching the fucking ball, if that’s what you mean.

 

**TEXT FROM CROWLEY**

**(4:40 PM)**

That’s part of it. He seemed happier, lighter almost. 

 

**TEXT FROM CROWLEY**

**(4:40 PM)**

It disgusts me.

 

**TEXT FROM ALLIE**

**(4:42 PM)**

You’re really fucked up, Crowley, you know that?

 

**TEXT FROM CROWLEY**

**(4:44 PM)**

Yes, but you work for me, so let’s not get lippy. Now, what’s got Winchester so excited?

 

**TEXT FROM ALLIE**

**(4:46 PM)**

He’s fucking the feisty redhead now. I’d be happy. 

 

**TEXT FROM CROWLEY**

**(4:49 PM)**

Yes, but we always assumed something was going on with them. It’s a little strange, don’t you think, Allie? They’ve always been inseparable, but Winchester always denied it. Why would he wait so long to let others know about something that would clearly advance his position in the food chain? Something’s not right.

 

**TEXT FROM ALLIE**

**(4:52 PM)**

Stop calling me, Allie, dickbag. I still think you’re a fucking psychopath, but I could talk Zaze into doing some snooping, if that’s what you want.

 

**TEXT FROM CROWLEY**

**(4:55 PM)**

Not just yet. We’ll let Winchester behave how he likes while your brother does what he does best. Let him observe for a while and have him report back to me every week. You won’t be needed.

 

**TEXT FROM ALLIE**

**(4:57 PM)**

Oh, fanfuckingtastic. My brother gets to spy on Winchester for months while I’m standing on the sidelines with my dick in my hand? Are you fucking kidding me? When do I get any action?

 

**TEXT FROM CROWLEY**

**(4:59 PM)**

You’ll get your chance to do some dirty work, after your brother supplies me with some intel. Until then, keep yourself off the radar. 

 

**TEXT FROM ALLIE**

**(5:00 PM)**

Whatever. I’ll try. But you better have something good for me when you get all your info.

 

**TEXT FROM CROWLEY**

**(5:02 PM)**

Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Allie. We’ll get to the bottom of this in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUHN DUHN DUUUUHHHHHNNNNNNN! What ever does Crowley have planned? WILL WE EVER FIND OUT!? Tune in next time for Between the Lines and get a free t-shirt! (This is a totally false advertisement, do not expect a t-shirt, I don't have the money).
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you liked this chapter and I apologize for how long it took me to update. I really appreciate all your comments on the timestamp and the input you had about Charlie and Dean's relationship. Their relationship is actually a little based on how me and my best friend act around each other - it makes it very easy to write! :3
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you deem it necessary. They make me SO happy. 
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING!!! Bye for now!


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday, February 11th, 2014

Dear Journal,

I am afraid.

I suppose this is nothing new. It is not as if I’ve never felt fear. Gabriel was right, after all - just because I express my emotions differently does not mean I don’t experience them at all. 

However, it’s hard for me to talk about my feelings, especially without sounding like a robot - or so I’ve been told. I sometimes act differently than I normally do in stressful situations such as this one. I don’t like it when my emotions take control of me, which I suspect is why I’m even more upset than I have been in the past.

In the present moment, I am currently hiding under my bed and crying. I don’t cry often. I don’t like it. Unfortunately, it appears to be out of my control. 

Lucifer is intoxicated - again. I still don’t know what substance it is that he uses, but I don’t care to ask. I have enough bruises from school - I don’t need to receive them from home as well. 

To be fair, Lucifer hasn’t harmed me in a while, though I believe it’s only because Michael is usually able to stop him from getting too violent. He usually stops him from getting intoxicated in the first place. Unfortunately, Michael had to work late tonight, and Lucifer was already acting strangely when I arrived home. It didn’t take long for him to start threatening me. I tried talking to him, but he appeared inconsolable. So I panicked. I fled and locked myself in my room before he could grab me, though he followed me anyway. He won’t stop banging on my door while he spits out insults and threats. I’m having difficulty remaining calm. 

Really, I’m just writing all this down to distract myself. Lucifer is typically paranoid when he’s inebriated and seems to think I’m out to get him. Occasionally, if I remain silent, he’ll forget that I’m here and go wreak havoc on some other part of the house. I’m hoping that if I can keep my crying as quiet as possible and write my feelings down instead of whimpering out pleas for help like I appear to be doing now, he’ll leave. It’s unlikely, but it’s better than simply waiting for my door to be broken down.

I hope Michael will be home soon. He gets upset when Lucifer hurts me and is usually very skilled at preventing it. I wish he was just as skilled at taking care of me. I wish he ACTUALLY cared about me. Sometimes, I don’t know why I even bother 

Oh. I have to stop writing for a short while. Gabriel e-mailed me and I’m constantly worried that he’ll get suspicious if I don’t respond immediately. I suppose I’ll continue this later.

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

 

**[INCOMING MESSAGE]**

**TO: CASSIE**

**FROM: GABRIEL**

**SUBJECT: (NO SUBJECT)**

**(11/02/2014, 16:43)**

 

Hey, little bro! I was gonna text you earlier, but the way you use a cellphone keyboard is nauseating. Get someone to teach you how to actually type, okay? Could I suggest Mister Dean Winchester, the boy who is no doubt taking center stage in all your wet dreams? *insert eyebrow wiggle here*

I know we talked yesterday, but I’m trying to put off writing a stupid paper as long as possible and I need _your_ help to procrastinate! So go ahead; distract me! Tell me all about what’s going on in your world, Cassie! I’m all ears.

~ Gabriel

 

**[OUTGOING MESSAGE]**

**TO: GABRIEL**

**FROM: CASSIE**

**SUBJECT: RE:**

**(11/02/2014, 16:48)**

 

Unfortunately, Gabriel, I can’t help you put off schoolwork tonight. It took hours of begging to convince Michael and Lucifer to finally watch a historical documentary with me, and I am not giving it up just to help you fail.

Perhaps you should watch those cat videos you like so much if you are so determined to waste your time.

\- Castiel

 

**[INCOMING MESSAGE]**

**TO: CASSIE**

**FROM: GABRIEL**

**SUBJECT: RE:**

**(11/02/2014, 16:52)**

 

You say, ‘cat videos’ like they’re a bad thing.

And fine. Go watch your historical documentary with your geeky older brothers instead of talking about the amazing, possibly illegal things the smart one did at college this week. See if I care. I just feel sorry that you’re giving up this amazing opportunity to be showered in my greatness. 

~ Gabriel

 

**[OUTGOING MESSAGE]**

**TO: GABRIEL**

**FROM: CASSIE**

**SUBJECT: RE:**

**(11/02/2014, 16:54)**

 

Somehow, I think I’ll survive.

Good luck with your paper, Gabriel. I will talk to you soon.

\- Castiel

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

Tuesday, February 11th, 2014 (CONTINUED)

Dear Journal,

I do not think there is anything in this world that I hate more than lying to my older brother. 

Lucifer just picked the lock. 

I am afrai

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**(17:08) whovian4liiiife says:** Dean, where the hell are you!?

**(17:09) whovian4liiiife says:** DEAN WINCHESTER.

**(17:10) whovian4liiiife says:** ANSWER ME.

**(17:11) williamshatnerinmypants says:** Charlie?

**(17:12) whovian4liiiife says:** Yes, Charlie! Who the fuck else would be instant messaging you with my username?

**(17:14) williamshatnerinmypants says:** I don’t know, I’m just confused. Why are we instant messaging in the first place? I don’t think I’ve been on here since the sixth grade. I totally forgot that I was brave enough to make that my username. I salute my twelve-year-old self. 

**(17:15) whovian4liiiife says:** Did you have a nice chat with Dorothy?

**(17:18) williamshatnerinmypants says:** What? Dorothy? You know I’ve never actually talked to her, right? 

**(17:19) whovian4liiiife says:** Oh, really? So you didn’t take my phone just to have a huge fucking conversation with her about my personal life?

**(17:22) williamshatnerinmypants says:** You know what? Now that you mention it, I do recall some texting.

**(17:22) whovian4liiiife says:** Stop being a dick, Dean. How could you do this to me!?

**(17:23) williamshatnerinmypants says:** What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything to you.

**(17:23) whovian4liiiife says:** YOU TOOK MY PHONE AND TOLD HER ABOUT MY AUNT.

**(17:24) williamshatnerinmypants says:** Well, yeah, but it was just to make things better between you two. Haven’t you made up yet?

**(17:25) whovian4liiiife says:** IT DOESN’T MATTER WHY YOU WERE DOING IT, DEAN! You told her about everything! She didn’t even know about my parents! You complete asshole!

**(17:27) williamshatnerinmypants says:** What!? You’ve been dating her for six months! She knew about your aunt, how could she not know about your parents?

**(17:28) whovian4liiiife says:** BECAUSE I DIDN’T FUCKING WANT HER TO KNOW, THAT’S HOW! SHE KNEW I LIVED WITH MY AUNT BUT THAT’S IT! I GUESS I DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT TELLING HER ANYMORE THOUGH, HUH!?

**(17:30) williamshatnerinmypants says:** Look, Charlie, I’m sorry you’re upset, but she’s your girlfriend. She has a right to know about what goes on in your life.

**(17:31) whovian4liiiife says:** MAYBE SHE DOES AND MAYBE SHE DOESN’T, BUT THAT’S MY DECISION TO MAKE - NOT FUCKING YOURS!

**(17:32) whovian4liiiife says:** And she’s not my girlfriend anymore, thanks.

**(17:33) williamshatnerinmypants says:** Wait, what!? She said she was going to talk to you!

**(17:34) whovian4liiiife says:** She did. We talked. I left.

**(17:34) williamshatnerinmypants says:** What!? You love her!

**(17:36) whovian4liiiife says:** IT DOESN’T MATTER ANYMORE, OKAY, DEAN!? 

**(17:38) williamshatnerinmypants says:** What are you even talking about!? Of course it matters! You’re acting like a psycho! What do you want me to do? Do you want me to apologize? Something like, “I’m sorry I told her something everyone knows anyway”?

**(17:39) whovian4liiiife says:** EXACTLY! She was the only one who didn’t know! She was the only one who didn’t look at me like

**(17:39) whovian4liiiife says:** WHATEVER! I don’t have to tell you anything! Clearly you’ll just tell everyone all my secrets anyway. 

**(17:41) williamshatnerinmypants says:** Okay, seriously, cut the crap, Charlie. You’re overreacting. I told one person about something I thought they already knew. Why are you so mad at me?

**(17:42) whovian4liiiife says:** BECAUSE YOU GUYS WERE TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I WAS SOME LONELY FUCKING ORPHAN HUDDLED ON A STREET CORNER! 

**(17:43) whovian4liiiife says:** “Oh, yeah, Charlie’s aunt is so homophobic and mean, the poor girl needs someone, you can’t be mad at her.”

**(17:44) whovian4liiiife says:** I DON’T FUCKING NEED THAT, DEAN! I DON’T NEED SOMEONE TO LOVE ME BECAUSE THEY’LL FEEL GUILTY IF THEY DON’T!

**(17:45) williamshatnerinmypants says:** She just wanted to know why you were acting like you were so ashamed to be seen with her all the time!

**(17:45) williamshatnerinmypants says:** You know, maybe if you actually talked about it instead of constantly shutting people out like an asshole, you guys wouldn’t have gotten into a fight in the first place.

**(17:46) whovian4liiiife says:** OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! Don’t give me your crappy relationship advice when you’re still hiding in the closet just like me!

**(17:49) williamshatnerinmypants says:** Why are you acting like this!? You’re really pissing me off, you know that? I had to fix YOUR relationship with YOUR girlfriend because you couldn’t do it yourself! You know, you say I’m emotionally constipated, but I just have trouble using the right words to say how I feel. You don’t even try! 

**(17:50) williamshatnerinmypants says:** I came out to someone I’ve never even talked to before just to make you happy, Charlie! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?

**(17:52) whovian4liiiife says:** I told you NOT to, you FUCK! I told you not to even TALK to her! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE IT ALONE BECAUSE I KNEW YOU’D SCREW IT UP AND YOU DID YOU FUCKING DID YOU WRECKED IT YOU WRECKED IT YOU WRECKED IT YOU WRECKED IT ALL HOW COULD YOU

**(17:54) whovian4liiiife says:** Yeah, poor you, telling a gay girl you’re bisexual, what a huge fucking RISK. Definitely way more difficult than having you’re tragic fucking childhood unwillingly laid out like a sitcom storyline in front of the first person you’ve ever loved, just waiting to be judged and pitied and brought up over and over and _over._

**(17:55) whovian4liiiife says:** BECAUSE BEING UPSET ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT IS JUST OVERREACTING, RIGHT!?

**(17:56) williamshatnerinmypants says:** Charlie, CALM DOWN. 

**(17:56) whovian4liiife says:** I’m not gonna FUCKING calm down, you ASS. 

**(17:56) whovian4liiiife says:** GO FUCK YOURSELF, DEAN WINCHESTER.

**(17:57) whovian4liiiife says:** YOU FUCKING 

**(17:57) whovian4liiiife says:** FUCK!

**(17:58) williamshatnerinmypants says:** I helped you, Charlie! This isn’t my fault!

**(18:01) williamshatnerinmypants says:** Whatever, be pissed at me for trying to make shit better for you. See if I care. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**(18:49) williamshatnerinmypants says:** . . . Call me if you need me, okay?

**(18:56) whovian4liiiife says:** Don’t worry. I won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God. This chapter was so difficult to write and it took forever too! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I kinda had a crappy month. I was rarely in the mindset to write.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the sad chapter. If it makes you feel any better, there isn't any angst as bad as this until WAAAAY later and the next chapter is a relatively happy one. Yay? Also, I'm in the middle of writing a new timestamp (about two certain ladies, hint, hint, nudge, nudge) so I'll probably post that before I post the new chapter. 
> 
> Thank you guys so, so much for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you deem it worthy, it means so much to me! I know I say that every time, but I only say it because it's true! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, Cas, where’d you get the shiner?

 

**The Shiner? . . . Isn’t that a book?**

 

No, dude, I was talking about your eye. It’s bruised. ~~Where did it~~ Oh shit, wait, please tell me it wasn’t from anyone on my team. It was, wasn’t it? God dammit. I’ll fucking pummel them. Who did it? Was it Crowley? It was Crowley, right? Smarmy bastard. I’ll beat him into the ground, see if that asshole ever plays football again. He won’t live to see daylight, I swear it. Wait, sorry, are you okay? Does it hurt? I’m so sorry, Cas.

 

**It stings slightly, but otherwise, I am unharmed. And, don’t worry, there is no need to pummel anyone, Dean. Unless, of course, you view the tree branch that I walked into as a threat.**

 

Oh. Um. No. I think the tree learned it’s lesson. Uh. Sorry about that.

 

**There is no need to apologize. In fact, I find your concern admirable. You are very sweet.**

 

Thanks. So, um, you still coming over tonight?

 

**If it is all right with you, I’d love to. However, I’m afraid my bruised face won’t be very appealing.**

 

Please, Cas, you always look ~~inc~~ good. Don’t worry about it. Besides, I want to hang out with you, not your face. Well, you know, I’m hoping your face will be there too, but - I think I’m going to stop talking now. 

 

**Why would you want to stop talking? I enjoy talking to you. Besides, I am not quite sure if this is considered talking. We are communicating through notes.**

 

Has anyone told you that you are very literal?

 

**Yes. Multiple times.**

 

It’s cool. ~~It’s kinda ad~~  I like it. It’s very you.

 

**Thank you.**

 

So what else is very you? What do you like to do for fun, Cas? I know you like dinosaurs and tutoring nerdy football players, but that’s about it. What do you do for fun?

 

**I’m not quite sure. Most of the things I like are not viewed as ‘fun.’ I enjoy historical documentaries and reading and a variety of music. The only knowledge I have on technology is related to computers, and even that is extremely limited. I have been told that I am both hopeless at social interaction and pop culture. I’m afraid I’m not a very entertaining person to be around.**

**Also, I am confused. Who is this nerdy football player? The only person I am tutoring is you.**

 

It’s me. I’m the nerdy football player. Hi there. So, yeah, okay, maybe you COULD brush up on your social interaction, but you don’t need to. Your obliviousness is endearing. And, if you want, I could give you some pointers on social cues. I mean, it’ll be limited, but it might help. And you are very entertaining to be around, thank you very much. Don’t demean the company I keep.

 

**I would appreciate you teaching me some skills. We can help each other :) (Is it appropriate to use a smiley face in a forum that isn’t electronic?) Thank you for defending me, I won’t demean the company you keep. However, I’ll have to ask you to do the same, as you are not a nerd.**

 

Dude. I watch Star Wars under a blanket fort. I own every season of Doctor Who. I like playing games made for ten-year-olds. 

 

**All these attributes make you a nerd?**

 

Uh, yeah.

 

**These sound enjoyable. If that makes you a nerd, I want to be a nerd also.**

 

That is something I can definitely help you out with! Well, first, you have to see Star Wars and learn how to make a blanket fort, but that’s basic knowledge. What do you want to do first?

 

**Apparently, start with the basics. I have never seen Star Wars, nor have I built a blanket fort.**

 

Was that - did your pencil slip? Did you somehow make a typo on a written note? Please tell me that’s not true. 

 

**I would, but it would be a lie.**

 

DUDE! That’s like a federal offense in forty different states! That’s it! I know what were doing tonight. 3:00, my house, we are starting your nerd education!

 

**I look forward to it.**

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:05 PM)**

Helo, Dean.

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(3:06 PM)**

Hey, Cas! Awesome, you learned how to use the shift key! Where are you, by the way? I figured I’d meet you in the front, but I wasn’t sure.

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:09 PM)**

I’m on Churc Steret and I realpzed I don’t knwo where you livve. 

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(3:10 PM)**

Wait, what!? Why are you on Church Street???

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:12 PM)**

I assumedj I woudld meet youy at your houise.

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(3:13 PM)**

Dude, I live like a million miles away. I am not letting you walk. I’ll drive you.

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:15 PM)**

That is unnecesaary, Dean. I am capable of getitng htere myself.

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(3:16 PM)**

I know you’re capable, man, but I’m not letting you walk to my house when I have an empty car just waiting to be filled with passengers. 

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:18 PM)**

Wait . . . are you drivinvg now?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(3:19 PM)**

I just started, yeah. I’ll be there in like five minutes.

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:21 PM)**

DEAN! Do noot text while drivving! Are you awarre of the statistics of the acciddents that occuyr when people teext and drive!?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(3:22 PM)**

I have a feeling I will be when I pick you up.

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:23 PM)**

I’m herre to tutior you, remember?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(3:24 PM)**

And I, you. I see you. Prepare yourself for top of the line nerd education, Mister Novak.

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:25 PM)**

Your car iis beauytiful.

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(3:25 PM)**

Thanks. Uh, Cas?

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:26 PM)**

Yes, Dean?

 

**TEXT FROM DEAN**

**(3:26 PM)**

You know you can get in the car, right?

 

**TEXT FROM CAS**

**(3:27 PM)**

Oh. Yes. I’m ggoing to stop texitng now.

 

**[COMPOSING MESSAGE TO CAS]**

God help me, you’re adorable.

**[DELETING MESSAGE TO CAS]**

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

This was such a stupid dare.

 

**May I remind you that YOU were the one who wanted to play Truth or Dare?**

 

Yeah, but only because you’ve never experienced the middle school drama of it all!

 

**I do not understand how being silent for an hour is dramatic.**

 

First off, silence is pretty dramatic. Secondly, people usually dare things like, ‘lick that tree’ or, ‘ask your neighbours for a condom.’ Not, ‘let’s BOTH be absolutely silent for an hour.’

 

**You said dares were meant to be difficult. Is this not difficult?**

 

Not if were both quiet! You should’ve only dared me and tormented me by trying to get me to talk the whole time.

 

**It appears I have missed out on a major opportunity.**

 

Damn straight.

 

**Well, perhaps I will do that next time.**

 

Well, perhaps I won’t pick dare.

 

**Well, perhaps I will find a loop hole.**

 

Oh yeah? How you gonna do that, smarty pants?

 

**I learned my deviousness from my brother. I’ll find a way. In the meantime, I believe we have a game of Truth or Dare to play. It is your turn.**

 

All right. Truth or Dare?

 

**Truth.**

 

How you liking the blanket fort?

 

**In all honestly, this may be one of the best thing I have ever sat in.**

 

Right!?

 

**Yes. I don’t think I’ll ever leave.**

 

I’d be okay with that. Um, it’s your turn now.

 

**Okay. Truth or Dare?**

 

Truth. 

 

**How long have you known Charlie?**

 

Charlie? Oh wow. We’ve been best friends since the summer before grade two.

 

**That is a long time.**

 

Yeah. We’re fighting right now, though. It’s not fun.

 

**Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. May I ask what about?**

 

Uh, sure. I told a close friend of hers something kind of personal. But its something practically everyone already knows and it was for her own good. Anyway, she flipped out and now we’re not talking to each other. 

 

**Oh.**

 

Yeah. Ridiculous, right?

 

**I don’t mean to offend you, but I don’t agree.**

 

What do you mean?

 

**Well, consider this; why didn’t you tell me?**

 

Tell you what?

 

**What the personal thing was? You claimed everyone already knows about it, yet you refrained from telling me.**

 

Well, it’s personal and you don’t know Charlie very well. Plus, the only reason everyone knows is because the secret got out when we were younger. And the thing everyone knows is just part of the secret.

 

**So she didn’t choose to let others in on her secret? It was something spread against her will? And there was another part only you knew?**

 

I guess. Yeah.

 

**I see. Dean, you must have secrets.**

 

One or two.

 

**Do you have any secrets you’d do anything to keep from one particular person?**

 

Um . . . yeah, kinda.

 

**What would you do if that secret got out?**

 

I’d do anything to keep it from the person. 

 

**And wouldn’t you be upset if someone told that person without your consent?**

 

Okay, yeah, I get where you’re going with this, but the thing with Charlie was different. I was helping her. The person she was keeping it from - let’s just call her ‘Jane’ - is really close with her. It’s something she should’ve told Jane a LONG time ago. And the fact that she hadn’t told her was ruining their friendship.

 

**Well, it’s sweet of you to be so concerned about her friendship with Jane. But don’t you think she should be the one to decide? Perhaps it WAS ruining their friendship - but do you think it’s possible she was aware of that? Maybe she had her own reasons from keeping the secret from Jane. Maybe she was protecting herself. Maybe she had a plan. There are endless possibilities and, unfortunately, you can never truly know what goes on inside a person’s head.**

**I think by telling Jane this secret, you’ve prevented Charlie from making a decision she’s been thinking about for a long period of time. It seems you’ve manipulated the trust she put in you when she told you. Despite what everyone else knows and how obvious the solution might be, her decision to tell Jane is just that - HER decision. And I think she’s angry because you made a decision that’s so important for her.**

**I don’t mean to overstep my boundaries, Dean. You can tell me to shut up if you wish. But I think this could help you understand her anger.**

 

. . . Holy shit, man. What are you, an undercover shrink?

 

**I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.**

 

No, no, that’s not what I meant at all! I just - you’re really freaking smart, you know that? I never really thought about it in detail. She wasn’t really coherent - she was really angry and said a lot harsh things - and that’s all I could focus on. I never really considered how much it would matter to her if I told ~~Dor~~ Jane.

 

**It’s impossible to be in another person’s mindset 100% of the time. Don’t feel bad about it.**

 

I don’t know, I said some pretty shitty things. I’ll text her after you leave. I got some apologizing to do. Thanks for helping, Cas. You’re pretty amazing, you know that?

 

**Thank you, Dean. I’m glad I could help. I don’t mean to sound insensitive, but are we still playing Truth or Dare?**

 

Ha. Definitely! Okay, my turn; Truth or Dare?

 

**Truth.**

 

Okay. Wait, before I ask the truth question, can I ask you something else?

 

**Of course.**

 

For this dare, when you said we both had to be silent for an hour, did that include sounds? As in, no laughing, no gasping, no grunting, etc?

 

**I suppose so. Yes.**

 

Okay. So, my question is, are you ticklish, Cas?

 

**I don’t think that’s a good truth question.**

 

I think it’s a VERY good truth question.

 

**But it isn’t related to anything.**

 

Well, you lose the dare if you laugh.

 

**Yes.**

 

**You have a strange look on your face.**

 

**Dean, NO.**

 

**I’M NOT TICKLISH.**

 

**GO AWAY.**

 

**STAY BACK.**

 

**I MEAN IT.**

 

**DEAN, DON’T YOU DA**

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:17 PM)**

Hey, Charlie. What’s up?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:20 PM)**

Nothing much. I’m sorry, Sam, I’m not really in the mood for talking. Unless it’s important, are you okay if we talk later?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:21 PM)**

Yeah, don’t worry. I know you got in a fight with Dean.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:22 PM)**

What!? Sam, I was being serious when I told you to stop reading our conversations!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:23 PM)**

I know. I didn’t read anything, I can just tell. Dean always eats an entire tub of rocky road ice cream when you guys get in a fight.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:25 PM)**

Ha. I always eat chocolate fudge brownie.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:26 PM)**

You guys were separated at birth, I swear.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:26 PM)**

Tell me about it.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:27 PM)**

Hey, so I know you’re upset now, but we both know you and Dean are gonna make up within the week, so is it cool if I update you on Bison and Feathers?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:28 PM)**

. . . 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:28 PM)**

Only because you called them Bison and Feathers.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:29 PM)**

Awesome. I figured you wouldn’t want to miss out on this.

**ATTACHED: feathersandbison.jpg**

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:29 PM)**

HOLY FUCK IS THAT PHOTOSHOPPED.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:30 PM)**

Nope. It’s the real deal.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:30 PM)**

OHMIGOD I LITERALLY SPIT MY DRINK ALL OVER MY PHONE. TELL ME THE STORY TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED ON THIS BLESS’ED DAY.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:32 PM)**

I honestly have no idea. They were in Dean - sorry, I mean Bison’s room with the door closed and my mom asked me to go upstairs and ask if Feathers was staying for dinner. I opened the door to find them under a goddamn blanket fort, asleep like that.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:33 PM)**

Is Feather’s face buried in Bison’s neck!?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:34 PM)**

This conversation is 10% creepier with the code names, just to let you know. And I didn’t even notice. I was focusing on how they’re all tangled up.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:35 PM)**

What happened after you took the pictures?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:37 PM)**

I woke Bison up and after he realized he was basically snuggling with Feathers, he flipped, said if I ever mentioned it to anyone, he’d kill me, and woke Feathers up like he was some delicate little flower. It was adorable and . . . kind of gross. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:38 PM)**

You realize he’s gonna kill you now that you’ve told me, right?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:39 PM)**

Yeah, but he won’t know if you’re not speaking to him. How long do you think that’s gonna last? Remember the last time you guys had a fight?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:40 PM)**

This isn’t like that, Sam. This isn’t some petty thing. I don’t want to talk about it, okay?

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:41 PM)**

Okay, I understand. I hope you feel better. Remember you can always shoot me a text if you want me to guilt trip him.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:42 PM)**

Pfft. You wouldn’t do that. You’d just go all therapist on both of us and try to get us to talk it out.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:43 PM)**

True. Seriously, though, Charlie. I know you’re more Dean’s friend than mine, but I’m here for the both of you if you need it.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(6:44 PM)**

Thanks, Sam. You’re the best.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(6:45 PM)**

I try. 

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

**TEXT FROM LUCIFER**

**(7:23 PM)**

heeeeeyyyy mikkeyyyyy

 

**TEXT FROM MICHAEL**

**(7:24 PM)**

God fucking dammit, Luc, you couldn’t give me just one day of peace? Even after what happened yesterday? Jesus, you’re a mess.

 

**TEXT FROM LUCIFER**

**(7:26 PM)**

hoow come thhhhhhe baby isnt home

 

**TEXT FROM MICHAEL**

**(7:28 PM)**

What do you mean Castiel isn’t home? He’s supposed to be looking after you!

 

**TEXT FROM LUCIFER**

**(7:29 PM)**

i dontt neeed himm 

 

**TEXT FROM MICHAEL**

**(7:31 PM)**

Shut up. The both of you are fucking despicable. When Castiel comes home, you can tell him I’ll be waiting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So, a few things:
> 
> First off, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I was trying to stick to updating once a month, but once school started, it all went down the drain. If it makes you feel better, I've been working on this chapter off and on since I posted the last one. Anyway, my posting may be irregular but it won't stop! :D
> 
> Secondly, I know a lot of you were confused by Charlie's reaction and didn't agree with it. If you want to check out the Timestamp I posted as part three of this series, I think it will shed some light on her reaction.
> 
> Okay, so that wasn't even a few things, that was just a couple. Anyway, again, thank you so, so much for reading and please leave kudos and comment! Commenting means so much to me! Thank you again and have a good week!
> 
> PS: Sorry *coughnotsorrycough* for making this a relatively happy chapter and making the ending all brooding.


End file.
